Swords
by alwaysanangelgurl
Summary: Three differnet endings, pick carefully
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Buffy characters belong to Joss Whedon and Highlander characters/ideas belong to Davis/Panzer Productions Inc and the Song is Linkin Park's One Step Closer  
  
Teaser  
  
I cannot take this anymore  
  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
  
All these words they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance  
  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
  
But you'll find that out anyway  
  
Just like before...  
  
The blonde, petite female jumped over her opponent and pushed him forward with her foot. He fell onto the ground and rolled away as she swung down with her sword.  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
He jumped back to his feet and swung his sword at her, she ducked out of the way. He barely missed her neck with his swing, instead he cut her arm, causing her to lose her sword.  
  
I find the answers aren't so clear  
  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance  
  
Nothing seems to go away  
  
Over and over again  
  
Just like before...  
  
"There can be only one." He said, as he swung the sword at her head.  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
Break break break break break  
  
She kicked him in the stomache and backhand springed to her sword, quickly grabbing it.  
  
shut up when I'm talking to you  
  
shut up shut up shut up  
  
shut up when I'm talking to you  
  
shut up shut up shut up shut up  
  
I'm about to break  
  
"Lucky for me, that ain't you." She said, before swinging the sword and taking his head and his quickening. When the quickening had ended, she quickly looked at her watch.  
  
"Shit! I'm late." She took off sprinting towards the Bronze.  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
Break break break break break break 


	2. Late and Lost Soul

Disclaimer: Buffy/Angel characters belong to Joss Whedon and Highlander characters/ideas belong to Davis/Panzer Productions Inc and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowlings.  
  
Chapter 1: Late and the loss of a Soul  
  
The blonde ran to the Bronze, silently cursing her luck, If he wasn't already dead, I would take his head again! Urgg! I finally convince Angel to go out on a date and he ruins it. Bastard! She made it to the Bronze in record time, she flashed a smile to the bouncer as she rushed passed him. She ran in and sat across from Angel and smiled.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late." She said, hoping that he wouldn't ask where she had been. Ugh! Why don't I just tell him that I'm immortal and yada yada ya? I can see it now, "Honey I love you to pieces and I want to spend eternity with you, but hey it would work, cause I'm immortal." Oh, yea! That would work so well.  
  
"Late night at work?" he asked as he took in her flushed face and slightly accelerated heartbeat. She nodded and absently stirred her soda, that he had gotten for her. "Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Huh?" she asked, startled out of her thoughts. "Talk about what?" Smooth Buffy! Now he's gonna realize that you weren't paying attention. She smiled innocently at him, "Wanna dance?" she asked, hoping to distract him.  
  
"Buffy," he said, giving her that look, "Talk." He waited for her to break, knowing that she would eventually tell him what was on her mind.  
  
"Alright," she said finally and made a face when Angel had a gloating look on his face, "But no here." She laughed when his expression flashed a pout at not getting his way, before turning expressionless.  
  
"Alright, the mansion?" he asked, knowing that it would give them the privacy that they would need.  
  
The Mansion  
  
"Alright, you're going to want to sit down for this." She said and then waited him for him to sit down again. "First thing I want to tell you, is that I love you. I try not to, but I can't help myself."  
  
"You love me?" he asked, not wanting to hope that she was speaking truthfully.  
  
"Well, duh! I wouldn't just say it, because I have warm fluffy feelings for you."  
  
"I love you too." He said, before he swept her up in a passionate kiss, which was stopped when he felt an incredible pain run through his body. Like someone was stealing his soul. He dropped to his knees in pain and grasped his chest.  
  
"Angel? Are you okay?" she asked in a frightened voice, but as suddenly as it started, it stopped.  
  
"Just fine, lover." Angelus said, before grapping her. He tilted her head and sank his fangs into her, drawing her blood. Buffy was too startled to do anything, but by the time she regained her wits, she was too weak to do anything. Shit! I hate the dying part, at least I didn't to tell him that I was immortal.  
  
"Come lover, drink of me and join me forever." Angelus forced his blood down her throat and when she stilled, he picked up her body and went to Gile's house. Little present for him. Wonder what he'll do with it, I don't think he'll stake her. Oh well, we will see.  
  
Giles house  
  
" The chosen one shall die her second death at the hand of her nemesis(soulmate?) and the two human hounds shall rest at her grave, til she rises once more, truly immortal. She shall purge the world of evil and she will start with the wizard." Giles frowned over his translation, wondering what it could all mean. He was startled when he heard a knock at his door, opening it cautioniously he was startled to find his young charge.  
  
"Buffy!" he checked her pulse and he couldn't find one. He called Joyce and told her that her daughter was dead, and funeral arrangements were made.  
  
At the Cemetery  
  
A new grave was added and two wolfhounds sat beside the grave waiting, not letting anyone or thing near it, including an extremely pissed of master vampire in leather pants. Suddenly a hand shot out of the ground. 


	3. Chatper 2: Myth and Pissed off Angelus

Disclaimer: Buffy/Angel characters belong to Joss Whedon and Highlander characters/ideas belong to Davis/Panzer Productions Inc and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowlings.  
  
Chapter 2: Myths and Pissed off Angelus  
  
Buffy crawled out of her grave, Great, if dying wasn't bad enough they have to bury me! Stupid Angelus! He just had to feed me his blood. Now he's gonna be up there waiting for me! Ass hole! And she was right, as she made out of the grave, she did indeed find Angelus waiting for her, but what she hadn't expected where to the two wolfhounds, that were waiting for her. They circled around her joyously and still would not let Angelus near her.  
  
"I killed you, you should be a vampire, but I can still hear your heartbeat." Angelus looked at her and frowned, this was not going according to plan. Well, I'll just have to try again, the draining part was fun anyways.  
  
"What can I say, death just doesn't stick. so sorry." She said as sarcastically as she could, she absently petted the two dogs. "So, what are you two?" she asked, as though she expected an answer.  
  
'We are the two human hounds, we were cursed to run on this earth until you had arisen the second time. Now we are bound to you and your fight against the darkness. We will protect you anyway you came.' Buffy was shocked when she heard them speaking in her mind, but it made sense since they were tied to her.  
  
"Cool, so do you have names?" she asked, completely ignoring Angelus.  
  
'No, but you can name us if you would like.' She thought for a moment, before next asking.  
  
"Are you both males?"  
  
'Yes.' Mhmm. what to name them? well, I could always name them later, like after I get the hell out of Sunnydale, before Giles stakes my ass.  
  
'Yes, you could wait until we are off the Hellmouth to do it.' They thought together, letting Buffy know that they could hear her thoughts as well. She looked startled for a moment and then shrugged, at least she wouldn't have to talk to them out loud, cause that would just make her look like a nut.  
  
"As interesting as it is to see you talk to yourself, I would like a mate sometime this century, which means, you gotta die and stay dead this time." Angelus said, advancing on her and the two dogs. Immediately the two dogs attacked him and Angelus annoyed about not being able to get close enough to Buffy, left, promising to be back for her.  
  
"So, tell me about where you've been?" she asked as they made her way to her house.  
  
At Gile's house  
  
"The two human hounds, were born of a human mother whose father had been cursed by a fairy folk, for marrying the mother and not her. They would walk the earth until the chosen arose from her second death, and be bound to her, until they rid the earth of evil." Giles read the passage to the rest of the Scooby Gang, when Xander came running in.  
  
"Giles! She's gone!" Xander managed to pant out, he had run all the way from the cemetery.  
  
"What do you mean she's gone?"  
  
"I mean, I was there and there were these two huge dogs and Angelus and suddenly Buffy came out of her grave. But Angelus said that she was still alive and that he wanted his mate, so he would have to kill her again and then he tried to attack her, but the two dogs protected her." Xander said. "What the hell is going on?" he asked, looking at Giles expectantly.  
  
"So, she is the chosen one." Giles muttered to himself, but noticing blank stares he continued. "The chosen will arise from her second death and the two human hounds will be bound to her. Together they will rid the earth of evil, starting with an evil wizard." Everyone looked thoughtful, trying to absorb Giles's words.  
  
At Buffy's house.  
  
Alright boys, wait here I will be right back, I need to pack and get my cel. Buffy told them, before climbing up into her house. She took a few days of clothes and the cel phone that her Immortal watcher had gotten her, after she was Immortal and she returned to the Hellmouth. She had hidden it from everyone, so that in case something like this happened, her mother would not know about it missing. She grabbed her sword and her bag and was out the window. She walked to the bus depot and called her mentor.  
  
"Methos, I have a problem." Was all she said. 


	4. Chapter 3: Methos and Naming

Disclaimer: Buffy/Angel characters belong to Joss Whedon and Highlander characters/ideas belong to Davis/Panzer Productions Inc and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowlings.  
  
Chapter 3: Methos and the Naming  
  
"Methos I have a problem." Buffy said.  
  
'That's like the understatement of the year.'  
  
"What?" he asked, although he had an idea.  
  
'She's worse than Macleod, and he's an overgrown boyscout! But she's stuck on the sacred duty shit!' he thought  
  
"Well, I kind of told Angel that I loved him and he kind of lost his soul and then drained me and fed me his blood and then they buried me and now they think I'm dead and I have two large dogs that are following me around and telling me that they are bounded to me." She spit it all out, hoping that he would only catch a little bit of it, "I need to get out of here."  
  
Methos wasn't sure if he should send her up to Seacouver and then out to England to join him or to a mental hospital.  
  
'Well, she is the chosen one, so weirder things have happened. She wasn't supposed to be immortal anyways.'  
  
"Alright, head up to see Macleod and I'll send my plane to get you and then you'll join me."  
  
"Uhh, Methos?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How am I supposed to take the dogs? They aren't exactly inconspicuous."  
  
"It's Sunnydale, I'm sure that they've seen weirder and will forget about it once your off the bus."  
  
"And Methos?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not allergic to dogs are you?" she giggled when she heard his frustrated sigh, that almost sounded like him growling at her and hung up on him.  
  
Giles House  
  
"We need to think," Giles said.  
  
"Well, Xander may as well go home." Cordy said, eyeing the annoying boy.  
  
"Right," he said, trying to hold the laughter in, as was everyone else in the room, "Were would Buffy go, if she thought we would stake her?"  
  
"Uhh, if I were her, I would leave the town. Remember how she ran after the master killed her?" Willow asked, looking around the room.  
  
"Right, to the bus depot." Giles said and they all piled into his itty- bitty car that was slower than Death itself.  
  
"Giles, could you at least get a real car?" Cordy asked, once again tactless.  
  
Bus Depot  
  
"Now boarding to Seacouver. This is the last call." The annoying person said over the loud speaker.  
  
Buffy boarded her bus with the two hounds and Methos was right, no one seemed to notice them at all. As they were pulling out, Giles's car could be seen.  
  
'Shit! How did they find me so quickly?'  
  
'All will be alright, we will not let anything happen to you.'  
  
The boys thought, trying to calm her, she could hear them chuckle when she had jumped a little bit.  
  
'Hey! You try getting used to someone speaking inside your head. one second thought, you're probably used to it. So, what should I name you?'  
  
'We have no idea.'  
  
'How about Liam and Ainnle?'  
  
'Protector and fierce warrior. We like them.'  
  
Buffy eyed the dogs and wondered which one should be which.  
  
'Uhh.. Do you have a preferance?'  
  
'No.'  
  
Again, Buffy looked at them. They were both huge dogs, but one was completely black, while the other was completely white. They complimented her and Angel, before he lost his soul. She nodded to the black one,  
  
'You will be Liam,' she then looked at the white one, 'And you will be Ainnle.' Both dogs, merrly seemed to nod at her and then laid at her feet waiting for the bus to stop.  
  
Bus Depot (Giles and Them)  
  
"Excuse me sir?" Giles asked the young man at the ticket counter. "Could you tell me where the bus was headed?"  
  
"Seacouver."  
  
"And when is the next bus headed there?" Giles asked, knowing his little car would never make it there.  
  
"Thirty minuets."  
  
"Can I get five tickets?"  
  
Seacouver  
  
Buffy felt the prescence of another immortal and tensed up, Ainnle and Liam stood by her side, ready to attack if necessary.  
  
"You've picked up some companions I see." Said a familiar voice.  
  
"Mac! It is so good to see you!"  
  
"Alright, you ready for your flight?"  
  
"Ya, where am I go and are you going too?" she asked, wanting to catch up with her sparring partner that she had beaten within five mins. of meeting.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I am Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod." Said a six foot man, with long black hair, pulled back into a pony tail, he was dressed in dark slacks and shirt and a black trench coat and he was pointing a sword straight at Buffy!  
  
"I am so thrilled for you," Buffy said, "Do you think that you could.. Duck!" she yelled as a vampire hit Duncan with a lead pipe. Buffy and the vampire fought, neither noticing Duncan starting to move, until Buffy staked the vampire and he turned to dust.  
  
"What was that?" Duncan asked a bit shaken.  
  
"Vampire." Buffy said, "Hey! Shouldn't you be dead or something?" she looked at him, when she felt another headache coming on, by the look of it, so did Duncan. Another man, dressed similarly to Duncan came running towards them toting a sword.  
  
"Alright, what type of demon are you?" she asked, "And can I leave, or do I have to kick your ass?" Duncan looked amused by the thought of her kicking his ass.  
  
"Duncan! You all right? And who's your friend?"  
  
"It's okay, Adam, and we haven't been properly introduced, I don't even think she knows what she is." Duncan started, before he was quickly interrupted by Buffy.  
  
"Yes, I do. I am the vampire slayer." She said. She watched as Adam looked at her in open curiosity, while Duncan still had no idea.  
  
"But, you're supposed to be a myth and it was not supposed to pass onto you."  
  
"What wasn't supposed to pass onto me and who the hell are you people?"  
  
"Uhh, maybe we should take this else where?"  
  
"No! Tell me."  
  
"Alright, you are immortal, like we are, and I am willing to help train you."  
  
"Riggggght!" Buffy said, "I'm immortal, except for the tiny fact that I am the slayer, which immediately sets me up with a short life span of only a year or two after being called. Uhh. Try on someone who is more gullible." She turned to leave, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, without thinking about it, she threw Duncan over her shoulder and stepped on his chest.  
  
"Don't touch me." Buffy warned, Duncan shifted under her and tried to flip her, but Buffy was quicker and she somersaulted backwards, and grabbed the sword Duncan had dropped, before turning on him, sword in hand. Duncan eyed the blonde, he shifted his focus, noticing Methos sneaking up on her, but she noticed his eye movement and turned, running Methos through with the sword, he looked at her with surprise, before dying.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be immortal. Thank you, please come again." She said, before running Duncan through also.  
  
She turned to leave again, never noticing Methos' body get up.  
  
"Ouch!" Buffy wheeled around and found Methos standing there, with no hole in his chest.  
  
"But, I. You." She said, finally beginning to realize that she might be immortal.  
  
"Now are you willing to talk?" Duncan asked, as he too got up.  
  
Buffy simply nodded following them out the door.  
  
That night  
  
Buffy tossed in her sleep as visions filled her head. She saw villages burning and destruction all around and then she saw the four horsemen. She watched as the took of their masks and she saw Adam, but they called him Methos. Buffy woke up screaming, at the bloody scenes the powers that be showed her.  
  
"Buffy?" Methos asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Adam, or is it Methos?" Buffy watched as pain filtered across his face, before it was gone.  
  
"Where did you hear that name?"  
  
"I have dreams, slayer dreams, when the powers that be want to give me cryptic warnings they send the dreams to me. They said I should learn from Methos and he would take care of me." She looked at him and she saw him nod. "What's your story?" she asked laying back and waiting for him to fill her in.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"England and I wouldn't miss you kicking Methos' ass for all the world!" they both laughed, as they made their way to the plane, Ainnle and Liam following them.  
  
Giles and the Troops  
  
"Excuse me sir, but did a young blonde and two dogs get off here?"  
  
"Yes, they did sir, strangest thing in the world."  
  
"Do you know what happened to her?"  
  
"Yes, a young gentleman picked her up and they were headed to the airport, I think he said they were going to England."  
  
"Thank you." Giles turned and looked at the others, "What should we do?"  
  
"Well, some of us should go after her and some should go back to look over the Hellmouth."  
  
"Excellent," Giles said, "How about, Xander and Cordelia head back, Jenny, Willow and I will head out to England?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Xander and Cordy headed back to Sunnydale and Jenny, Willow, and Giles headed to the airport.  
  
Later that night in Sunnydale  
  
Cordy was making her way back to her house.  
  
"Hello, Cordy," purred Angelus, "I have been waiting. You know where she went and I want you to tell me."  
  
Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews, I appreciate them. I have yet to decide whether Buffy/Methos or Buffy/Angelus, throw a vote out if ya want to! Thanks again and I hope you like the update!  
  
Reviews  
  
WhiteWolf 3: those dogs are a nice touch.  
  
Beanie: oh yeah! this was a great chapter! so angelus wants a mate. well buffy isnt going to be easy. love this story keep up the hard work! update soon. i like the pase your at know. :) It gets better and better. update soon please. maybe some methos/buffy or some other highlander? so go update!  
  
Lilly: MORE! PLEASE! SON! And please, let the immortal be Buffy. I know you said blond and petite, but you can never be too sure in a crossover fic. Thanks.  
  
Lady Maria: buffy right? i mean, i suppose it could be dawn but i super doubt it. anyways, please update. 


	5. England and an Invitation

Disclaimer: Buffy/Angel characters belong to Joss Whedon and Highlander characters/ideas belong to Davis/Panzer Productions Inc and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowlings.  
  
Authors Note: I will be going home for break, so I might not be able to update as often. Please review, but be gentle. Thanks for the Reviews I have gotten I truly appreciate them.  
  
Chapter 4: England and An Invitation  
  
England: Airport  
  
"Well that was fun." Buffy said sarcastically as her, Duncan, Ainlle, and Liam get off the plane.  
  
"It could've been worse." Duncan states.  
  
"Ya, how's that?"  
  
"Angelus could've found you, The Scooby gang could've staked you and Methos could've been waiting for us." Duncan and Buffy realized that he was speaking way too soon, as the felt the presence of another immortal.  
  
"Yes, well then I think it just went down hill." Buffy said, turning around to face Methos.  
  
"Hi, Methos. So, how's it going." Buffy said, hoping to avoid the lecture. Duncan smiled and looked pleased at the petite blonde's discomfort.  
  
'Alright, so, she has died, has two overgrown pets and a ex that is stalking her. One thing left to do.' Methos thought, he swept Buffy up in his arms and kissed her sensless. Duncan looked on in shock.  
  
'In all the hundreds of years that I have known him, he has never done that. Go, Methos. Oh! Watch out for her right! She might hit you!' Duncan thought, but he was even more shocked, when Buffy slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.  
  
"Uh guys! As interesting as this could get. Could you take it somewhere else?" He watched as both of them turned a slight shade of pink before hitting him. "Ow! Did you have to hit me with full slayer strength?"  
  
"We will continue this later." Methos said, looking at Buffy, "Alright tell me who the dogs are, before they bite my leg off." Ainlle and Liam had not taken a liking to him yet and were waiting for their mistress to introduce them.  
  
"This is Liam," Buffy said, pointing to the black one, "And he is Ainlle."  
  
"Protector and Fierce Warrior. Good choices."  
  
"What? Was I the only one that didn't study the damn language?" Buffy asked. She had looked at old watcher's diaries and found Angel's name to be Liam, and she had seen Ainlle as his brother.  
  
At the Flat  
  
Buffy and Methos had yet to have their talk, Buffy was putting her clothes in her draw, when she heard a tapping, opening the window, an owl flew in.  
  
"Hello little birdie, what can I do for you?" she noticed a message attached to the leg.  
  
It read:  
  
'Ms. Summers,  
  
I, Albus Dumbledore, invite you to come teach at my school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. We have a position open that is right up your alley, it is Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
I realize that you have two companions, you may bring them along.  
  
Methos and Duncan can also come. Tell them Albus says hi.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore' 


	6. To Go?

Disclaimer: Buffy/Angel characters belong to Joss Whedon and Highlander characters/ideas belong to Davis/Panzer Productions Inc and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowlings.  
Chapter 6: To Go?  
  
Buffy looked over the letter, she was having a hard time deciding. Duncan walked into her room,  
  
"Buffy?" he asked, "You okay and why is there an owl. Shit! Let me guess Dumbledore owled you?" Buffy simply nodded to him in response to his question. "Well, what does he want?" She handed him the letter and sat on her bed, deep in thought. "METHOS! Get your immortal ass in here!"  
  
Methos rushed in, sword in hand, with boxers on only, he had been trying to go to sleep.  
  
"What?" he asked, searching frantically for the cause of the uproar. His eyes settled on Duncan, "This had better be good, or I will be taking your head." He looked over at Buffy and saw that she was still in shock, he went over and put his arms around her. She immediately turned in his arms and burrowed into his neck, trying to get closer than humanely possible.  
  
"Dumbledore wants us to go to Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh," Methos understood then, why Buffy was in shock. "What did he mention about the slayer?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What? Then why is she in shock?"  
  
"Cause they want me to teach kids! And she can speak for herself, thank you!" Buffy told them, glaring at them. "The question is are you guys coming with me?"  
  
Both guys took all of three seconds to respond. "YES!" They immediately owled Dumbledore and they headed for platform 9 and ¾.  
  
England: Giles, Jenny, and Willow  
  
"It is official, no one has seen her," a defeated Jenny said. An owl came swooping towards them, dropping a package in their laps.  
  
'Dear Mr. Giles and Ms. Calendar,  
  
I would like to invite you to come teach at my school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I understand that you are looking for your run away slayer, but she is perfectly fine and we are in dire need of teachers, such as yourself.  
  
Sincerely, Albus Dumbeldore'  
  
Willow opened hers,  
  
'Dear Ms. Rosenberg,  
  
I would like to congratulate you on your acceptance to Hogwarts, Witchcraft and Wizardry, enclosed is a list of all the things that you will need.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbeldore'  
  
"Oh My God! I'm going to a witch school. Can I go Giles?" Willow asked, she was practically jumping up and down.  
  
"Yes, well it seems we will all be attending in some fashion, we must call Sunnydale and tell them." Giles said, as they made their way to platform 9 and ¾.  
  
Sunnydale  
  
"So, she went to England? With some guy?" Angelus was practically growling at the thought of his Buffy with another guy. Cordy had been very informative, after he had broken both of her legs, killed Xander in front of her (amazingly that wasn't what had broken her), no what had broken her was when he broke her nails and gave her a haircut and tattooed some Celtic designs on her.  
  
"Fine, to England I go, there will be hell to pay and I know just who to look up. Malfoy!" Angelus decided, as he headed for his plane. 


	7. Arrivals

Disclaimer: Buffy/Angel characters belong to Joss Whedon and Highlander characters/ideas belong to Davis/Panzer Productions Inc and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowlings.  
Chapter 6: Arrivals and Conflicts  
  
Buffy, Methos, and Duncan made it to the platform, (before Giles and co.) and where met by a very huge man, who seemed to be half giant.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked, at her nod he proceeded, "I'm Hagrid, and aren't you tiny to be the slayer?" He got a chuckle of the two guys she was traveling with and a glare from the slayer. "Yu'll be travelin' through portkey, Prfess'r Dumbldore wishes to talk to you, before the others arrive. Most of the other profess'rs are there already, but we are waiting for you and two others."  
  
Methos and Duncan seemed to know what he was talking about, but Buffy was looking at Hagrid strangely. She shrugged and followed the men into a restroom,  
  
"Uhh, guys?" the boys turned around and looked at her, "I'm not male."  
  
"That's okay we won't hold against you." Duncan said and was hit by Methos.  
  
"You better not be a guy. Besides we will be leaving shortly." Shrugging Buffy followed them in and she watched as Hagrid pulled out a locket. She looked them strangely,  
  
"What are we going to do, rub it real hard and wish to be at Hogwarts and what about Ainnle and Liam?" she gasped in amazement, as Methos touched it and disappeared, followed by Duncan, Hagrid looked at her,  
  
"Don't worry, they'll arrive with me, if you can part with them for a little while." She looked down at them,  
  
'It is okay, he will not harm us and you will be protected,' shrugging she touched it and was immediately transported into a large room. Duncan and Methos were on their feet trying to talk to someone.  
  
"Your Death! What the hell are you doing here?" asked the greasy haired man.  
  
"Dumbledore invited me."  
  
"Dumbledore would never invite the likes of you. Stupefy!" Methos and Duncan were immediately stunned and unable to move.  
  
"What the hell did you do to them?" Buffy asked, advancing on the man. She noticed the man muttering and pointing his wand thing at her. Buffy felt something strange course through her, but she ignored it and sprang at him. She missed his look of shock as the curse did nothing to her. In seconds she had him by the throat and was holding him a couple of feet off the floor.  
  
"Looks like your curse didn't work on me, but I'm more of a hands on kind of gal. lucky for you." She looked at Methos and Duncan, "What did you do to them?" she asked, her voice raising.  
  
"I. gasp. them!" he managed to gasp out, he couldn't believe that this petite girl had him off the ground by a couple of feet.  
  
"Undo it."  
  
"No, that is Death, he has brought disorder and chaos and death everywhere, he cannot be allowed to roam free."  
  
"Undo it now, or I will show you what my ex taught me."  
  
"Who's your ex?" he asked, clearly unafraid of her and her threats.  
  
"Angelus," she sad and watched all the color drain from the man's face, "The Scourge of Europe." Before the man could say anything else, there was the sound of stifled laughter.  
  
"Ahh, Severus," an old man, with twinkling eyes said, "I see you've met our newest DADA teacher, Buffy Summers and her associates, Methos and Duncan." He turned his attention to the blonde, "Despite his reputation, Serverus isn't really a bad guy, what could he have done to anger you within two minuets?"  
  
"He tried to hex me and he hexed my friends and he won't undo it." Buffy seemed to pout at the last part. Dumbledore chuckled at the delightful child,  
  
"I'm sure if you put him down, he will undo the hex on your friends." Buffy put him down and Snape was not prepared and he fell on his ass. Buffy laughed outright and received a glare from Snape. He righted himself, muttered something under his breathe and swoshed his wand at Duncan and Methos and he turned in a black swirl and stalked from the rooms.  
  
"Ahh," Dumbledore said, looking at Duncan and Methos, "It is a pleasure to meet you both. I will have a house elf show you to your rooms. Ms. Summers, Hagrid has just arrived and your other companions are waiting in your room for you." They all watched as he disappeared and then shrugged and followed the house elf, they each had a separate room.  
  
"Tell the picture your password, you will have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your wands." Buff looked at her door,  
  
"Cherub," the picture winked at her and swung open, Buffy gasped at the room, it was large and lush, Ainnle and Liam had their own beds, directly beside her and she had a direct door to the outside and she seemed to be facing a forest of some kind.  
  
Train  
  
Willow wandered the train, because Jenny and Giles were being all lovey, dovey and she really didn't want to see it.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered as she accidently ran into someone.  
  
"Watch where you are going," came a sharp reply. Looking up, Willow gave a gas, he was an exact replica of Spike! (in my fiction Buffy and Willow saw a "picture" of Spike and Dru). Even the smirk was the same.  
  
"I said I was sorry, it's not my fault if you aren't paying attention either." She replied, not liking him instantly.  
  
"Let me guess, another mudblood." By the gasps she heard from the other passengers this was not a compliment.  
  
"Listen, you mini-Spike!" she started, "I have faced worse things than you and lived to tell the tale, if you think you are big and bad, because you are some kind of wizard. Whoppy fucking ding! I could kick your ass in five seconds," she said and watched as he flushed red with anger, he reached into his robes, but before he could pull out his hand, Willow decked him and stepped on his hand. He made a sign of peace, but as Willow was about to let him up, he reached for his wand again, without thinking she decked him again, knocking him out.  
  
"WILLOW!" Giles gasped, startled that the quiet red-head had just knocked someone out.  
  
"He started it!" she said, defending herself and she laughed, when three people nodded vigoursly at that statement. They seemed to be smiling happily,  
  
'At least they weren't his friends.' She thought as she turned to face her mentor, who was looking at her very crossly. Just then they heard the announcement,  
  
"Could you please take your seats? We will be arriving shortly." Willow followed Giles back to Jenny and sat down. The journey from train to school was a blur as she was arguing with Giles, she heard a gasp and turned.  
  
"BUFFY!" "WILLOW!"  
  
Malfoy Manor  
  
"Ahh, Mr. Angelus," the elder Malfoy said, "I trust your journey was bearable."  
  
Angelus nodded and got down to business, "Where is she and how can I get her?"  
  
"Funny thing, it seems she will be teaching at the school where my son is. You can go as his godfather or something of the sort." Angelus smiled and leaned back, pleased with Malfoy, for now. 


	8. Confrontations

Disclaimer: Buffy/Angel characters belong to Joss Whedon and Highlander characters/ideas belong to Davis/Panzer Productions Inc and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowlings. And the song is No Doubt's Just a Girl!  
Chapter 7: Confrontations  
  
"Buffy!" Giles exclaimed, all staring at the blonde guys.  
  
"Uhh, hey guys." She said a bit sheepishly, "Now, don't go staking me, cause I am not a vampire." She told them, Ainnle and Liam growling at Giles and company and unwilling to let Willow past to let her hug Buffy.  
  
"We know that you aren't a vampire! We have been chasing you since you left Sunnydale. Of course your mother still thinks that you are dead. not that that is much of a change." Giles told her. "So, these must be the human hounds. fascinating." Giles said, he bent down to take a closer look, only to have Ainnle try to bite him, when he reached out to pet him. "Oh! Are they always like this?" he asked.  
  
"What?" she noticed that Ainnle and Liam still protecting her.  
  
'Sorry guys, I forgot how protective you are.' She told them silently, reaching down to scrach them behind their ears.  
  
"Yes, they are always like that." A new voice said. Willow's mouth dropped as Methos stepped into view, "If she wasn't in so much shock, she would have introduced you and we'd be on our merry way." He winked at Willow and she blushed as red as her hair.  
  
"Right," Buffy stammered, "This is Liam and this is Ainnle." Giles, Willow, and Jenny seemed confused about the names, "Finally! Someone who hasn't studied Irish." Buffy said. She watched as Giles approached Ainnle carefully.  
  
"Remarkable, they are very well trained." Giles said.  
  
'You might want to tell him that we can hear him and will bite if he continues, we are people.' Liam told Buffy and she started to laugh, causing everyone to look at her, except for Methos.  
  
"They communicate telepathically." He told them and watched, as the watcher's eyes grew big in shock. Giles looked the two hounds and Buffy with even more interest.  
  
"They want me to tell you that they are people, but they will bite if you continue to badger them." She turned to glare at Methos, "I have been spending entirely too much time with you!" she declared, she playfully hit him and Willow looked on in interest. Giles cleared his throat and Methos and Buffy turned to look at him.  
  
"You haven't introduced us to your companion, Buffy."  
  
"Oh, this is Adam Pierson." She turned to Adam, "And this is Willow, Giles, and Jenny."  
  
"Giles can I see your left forearm?" Methos asked, shrugging Giles did as asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just wanted to see what type of watcher you were."  
  
"Oh, I see," Giles said, he paused for a moment, processing what had just been said, "Wait. Type?"  
  
"Well, yes," Methos said, looking in confusion, until Buffy hit him.  
  
"I hadn't told them!"  
  
"Opps. I'm going to go away now." Methos told them, trying to escape the very pissed off slayer. Giles looked at Buffy in question, wondering what on earth was going on.  
  
"Well, you see." she started, "I'm immortal. And there are these guys that watch and record, without interfering and they have tattoo's on their forearm and he thought you might be one of them." She paused and waited for the backlash, but it never came.  
  
"Aren't you going to go 'Ohhh!'?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, no," Giles told her, "Because there is a prophecy concerning you and your immortality." Buffy looked at him in confusion, "Well, basically it speaks of you returning from the grave and Ainnle and Liam finding you and being bound to you and you would purge the earth of evil, starting with an evil wizard."  
  
"Oh." She said. "Well, it's good to know that my death didn't seem to change you that much. I'm gonna go train or something like that."  
  
No one saw the small, platinum blonde who looked remarkably like Spike, listening in on their conversation. He quickly went to the owl dispensary.  
  
'Father,  
  
I have news for Angelus, get him here quickly.  
  
Your Son.'  
  
An Empty Classroom (That Dumbledore has let Buffy use to train with all sorts of equipment, including an enchanted cd player and Ainnle and Liam are in her room, sleeping).  
  
Take this pink ribbon off my eyes I'm exposed and it's no big surprise Don't you think I know Exactly where I stand This world is forcing me To hold your hand  
  
Buffy started off with Tai Chi that Angel had taught her and she let her thoughts wander back to Angel. How he held her and how he made her feel safe. She then let her thoughts wander to Methos and the attraction she felt there.  
  
'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me  
  
Don't let me out of your signt  
  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
  
So don't let me have any rights  
  
Oh... I've had it up to here!  
  
'He seems to care for me. I don't know if I love him, but I do like him. Maybe if I hadn't meet Angel first things would have been different.'  
  
The moment that I step outside  
  
So many reasons  
  
For me to run and hide  
  
I can't do the little things  
  
I hold so dear  
  
'Cause it's all those little things  
  
That I fear  
  
Buffy's thoughts continued to wander, until she felt the prescence of another immortal.  
  
"What do you want Methos?"  
  
"Well, you seem like you need a practice partner."  
  
"I don't know," she took a moment to think, "You haven't faired to well against me before." She told him, "But if you wanna get your ass kicked, who am I to say no?"  
  
'Cause I'm just a girl,  
  
I'd rather not be  
  
'Cause they won't let me drive  
  
Late at night  
  
I'm just a girl,  
  
Guess I'm some kind of freak  
  
'Cause they all sit and stare  
  
With their eyes  
  
Buffy and Methos pulled out their swords and began to circle each other.  
  
Elsewhere in the Castle  
  
"So, she is training?" Angelus asked the boy, "And she will be alone?"  
  
"Yes." Draco was terrified of this vampire and wanted him gone.  
  
"Take me there." Angelus followed the boy through the school's labyrinth, until they heard the sound of swords clashing. "I thought you said she was alone!" Angelus asked the boy, enraged and he immediately went into game face.  
  
'How dare someone attempt to hurt my mate!' Angelus thought, he dismissed the boy and followed the sound. He heard the radio blaring,  
  
I'm just a girl, living in captivity  
  
Your rule of thumb  
  
Makes me worry some  
  
I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
  
What I've succumbed to  
  
Is making me numb  
  
I'm just a girl, my apologies  
  
What I've become, is so burdensome  
  
I'm just a girl, lucky me  
  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison  
  
Buffy felt Angelus nearby, but when she let her guard down to look, Methos sprang. He knocked her sword out of her hand,  
  
"Looks like I win this time." Methos heard a roar and suddenly he was tackled by a very pissed off Angelus.  
  
"She is mine!" Angelus told him, "Mine to kill, Mine to rape! Mine!" Angelus snapped his neck and dropped the body, slowly turning around to face Buffy still pretty pissed at her. "How could you have been so stupid." He asked, he advanced on the disorientated slayer.  
  
"You are mine." He grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall, pinning her hands above her head, his anger adding to his strength. "Mine." He kissed her, roughly, with the pent up passion of the last couple of days/weeks. "Mine." He slipped his free hand underneath her shirt and cupped her breast. He smiled when she arced up into him, seeking more, but he was still pissed at her, so he tormented her, by teasing her with light touches. "Whose are you?"  
  
Buffy was lost in a haze of passion, on one level she did realize that it was Angelus above her and not Angel, but her body could care less. She moaned and silently begged for more of his tormenting touch. She tried to focus on his words, but it took some doing.  
  
"I am my own person." She told him and whimpered when he immediately withdrew his hand from beneath her shirt. He kissed her lightly and pushed his aching arousal against her dripping sex, as thought his and her pants weren't in the way.  
  
"Whose are you?" he asked, his tone taking a harsher edge, as he tried to reign in his desire to pound her into the wall. He felt her wrap her legs around his hips and he pushed forward and then retreated, enacting what they both so desperately wanted.  
  
When she was almost over the top, he stopped, "Whose are you?"  
  
"Yours." She whispered, knowing that she was indeed his and only his and she would be damned for it. Suddenly, they both heard a growling, Angelus turned around in confusion.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Behind him stood two Irish wolf hounds, both looking pretty pissed and growling, at him. Angelus let Buffy slid down the wall and retreated slightly, the two hounds pressed forward until they were between Buffy and Angelus. Angelus growled back, but the hounds weren't afraid of him. He heard a groan and turned, he watched as Methos got to his feet.  
  
"Did you have to snap my neck?" Methos asked, watching the confusion marr the angelic vampires' face, "Do you know how much that hurts?"  
  
"This is not over." Angelus told Buffy before turning around and leaving, completely pissed that his plans were once again gone. He was still trying to figure out what the hell had happened. He ran into Draco.  
  
"Find out everything on the guys she traveled with." He told Draco, "I want the information by tomorrow night. And follow my mate, make sure that nothing happens to her or that she isn't upset by anyone." He stalked out and went back to Malfoy manor. 


	9. To Woo

Disclaimer: Buffy/Angel characters belong to Joss Whedon and Highlander characters/ideas belong to Davis/Panzer Productions Inc and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowlings.  
  
Chapter 8: To Woo and Diagon Alley  
Malfoy Manor  
  
'Angelus,  
  
I could not find that much out. She goes into the forbidden forest nightly by herself, also the two dogs. They have almost caught me, I honestly have no idea why Dumbledore lets her keep them. Her companions are Adam Pierson and Duncan Macleod, and for some weird reason the birth certificates seemed faked. There also seems to be a connection with Connor Macleod, who was investigated by the police and they found something odd. His signature matched signatures as far back as 100 years ago.  
  
Snape does not seem to like her, but that might be because she decked him for hitting on her. It seems he went flying across the room. How can she do that? Oh, Pierson did not like that and he threatened Snape with a sword!  
  
She is teaching Muggle Defense with Duncan as her assistant. She spends allot of time with Giles and Jenny who are teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, along with Willow who is assisting them. And Adam Pierson is teaching Magical History.  
  
I was listening in on one of their conversations and I heard something about immortals and a prophecy involving Buffy and the two dogs. I don't really understand it, but here is what I heard.  
  
The chosen one shall die her second death at the hand of her nemesis(soulmate?) and the two human hounds shall rest at her grave, til she rises once more, truly immortal. She shall purge the world of evil and she will start with the wizard.  
  
But I guess there was more, because the older one kept muttering something about a new prophecy that needed to come to pass, but it didn't make sense. He also couldn't read it because it was in a language he had never heard of, but Pierson could read it.  
  
They plan on going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, they all need to get wands. What kind of teachers are they? Why do they need wands if they have never had them before?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Draco Malfoy.'  
  
As Angelus was reading the letter he went into game face as he read what Snape did, it didn't help when he read that Methos had gotten to threaten the whelp.  
  
'Enjoy it while you can,' he thought, 'my time is coming. I will reclaim my mate, even if I have to deal with those damn dogs. But you will not live to see the day.'  
  
Forbidden Forest  
  
Buffy walked slowly through the forest, very glad for the slayer sight, Ainnle and Liam accompanied her, but there was also a unicorn following her. Which was weird, because according to Giles they generally shy away from humans, especially Muggles. Shrugging she continued on her way, she could feel the darkness pulling at her.  
  
'It seems my spidey sense is in overdrive,' she thought.  
  
'We can feel it too.' Liam told her and she petted them briefly.  
  
'Something is coming.' Ainnle told her. Buffy quickly got into a fighting stance and waited for whatever it was to attack, she knew to trust Ainnle and Liam, they had never lead her wrong. She knew that someone had been following her into the forest, but she wasn't sure who it was. It felt human, but she could also feel something different about it, like the person had magic, which would make sense since she was at a school for magic.  
  
Buffy was thrown to the ground as something tackled her from behind. She kicked backwards and she could feel her dogs pulling at whatever it was. When she was free she turned to look at what she had been fighting. She found a burly, green demon, with three eyes and no mouth. She eyed the demon, wondering how to kill it. Shrugging she settled for a beheading.  
  
'That should work.' She thought and she felt Liam and Ainnle circle the demon, herding it into Buffy's range. She swung her sword and decapitated the body. She watched as it dissolved. 'At least it cleaned up after itself. Thank you boys.'  
  
"Come on Ainnle and Liam, time to go home." As they were heading out she felt a tingle go down her spine and she knew he was there. "What do you want Angelus?" She felt Liam and Ainnle tense up, but she petted them, holding them back as he stepped into view.  
  
"World peace," He said, "My mate, and oh! I know what I really want your friends head on a fucking platter." He watched as she flinched and automatically went to her sword before stopping herself.  
  
'Interesting. Must be one way to kill him.' Angelus tucked that information away for later use. He then plastered one of his half smirks on his face and got as close as the two dogs would let him.  
  
"Interesting choices on names." He started off. "You do realize that Liam was Angel's name before he was turned and Ainnle was his little brother."  
  
"Yes, but that still doesn't explain what you want."  
  
"You." He stated simply.  
  
"Well you can't have me."  
  
"Are you sure lover?" he asked, "Because the other night you had admitted that you were mine." He laughed when Buffy's face turned bright red.  
  
"Yes, well that was lack of sleep talking." She told him, mentally berating herself for listening to him with the wrong part of her anatomy.  
  
'And they say guys think with their dicks!' she thought, 'I am worse than a guy! I let my stalker, serial killer, ex-boyfriend almost fuck me standing in the training room, with Methos dead on the ground. I so was not thinking right.'  
  
"Would you like to come over here and say that?" he asked, really hoping that she would come over there.  
  
"No." she said, quickly knowing that she would give into him. Buffy decided that she had had enough with the conversation, so she turned around and began to make her way back to her room.  
  
"This view is nice too." Angelus told her, staring at her ass. Buffy whirled around and glared at him.  
  
"Can't you go find Dru and stalk her? She enjoys it." She said, before giving her password to the picture and going in with Ainnle and Liam. But Angelus heard her password and he tucked the knowledge away for later use.  
  
'First to see Draco about how to put the two dogs to sleep.' Angelus went off to find the Slytherian.  
  
Later that Night: Buffy's Room  
  
Buffy tossed and turned in her sleep, her dreams filled of Angel turning into Angelus and Angelus killing her friends. She felt his arms close around her and knew she was dreaming and that he would protect her. She turned in his arms and threw one leg over his hip, as her arms went over his shoulders, holding him to her. He brushed his hands down her body and cupped her ass, rubbing her womanhood against his arousal, causing her to moan and moisture to seep out.  
  
"Wake up lover," Angelus commanded as he slipped her out of her clothes, bending down to take her nipple into his mouth, suckling like a small child. "I want you awake for this and to remember this." He teased her slowly into awareness and he knew the exact moment that she awoke, because she stiffened in his arms and attempted to get free.  
  
"We both know that you want this," he told her, before slipping a finger inside her tight sheath and laughed delitedly when she arced into his hand. "I see that you have been faithful to me and haven't touched Pierson. Which is good, now I won't torture him.. much." He told her, continuing to tease her, "All that you have to admit is that you are mine. And I will give you what you want."  
  
"Never!" she declared, even as her body betrayed her and responded to him. She felt him chuckle and even that seemed to make her body sing.  
  
"You know you want to admit." He said coaxing her, hoping that she would give in soon, because he was about to take her whether she admitted it or not. He let her feel how much she affected him and she instinctively tried to take him into her. "Just tell me." He pushed just the head in and waited, he felt her lift her hips and take him deeper.  
  
"I'm yours." She told him, damning her body and lust filled brain. She felt him push all the way in and felt momentary pain as he took her virginity, but then she felt blinding pleasure. She felt his fangs sink into her neck and then blackness engulfed her.  
  
Angelus pulled out of her, knowing that she would rise again shortly. He quickly drew her and left her a message of 'Soon' and left it by her bed, and he left, because the dogs would be waking up soon. He left the roses that he had gotten for her, by her bed and kissed her gently, before leaving.  
  
Next Morning  
  
"I have no idea what the demon is, but I will look it up." Giles told her, after she filled him on the nights patrol.  
  
"Giles," she said, "he was in my room and he left me flowers and a picture." She told him, leaving the rest out.  
  
"Who?" he asked, "Angelus?" he looked at her sharply and when he saw her look, he knew that he was right.  
  
"Did you keep the flowers?" he asked and at her nod he continued, "I believe he is trying to court you. He has already tried to turn you, but when that didn't work, I believe, he is trying to win your affection back." He told his slayer. "We must change your password to your room." He told her.  
  
Voldemort's Lair  
  
"Malfoy, I want you to kill the slayer."  
  
"Yes, sir. Angelus is already on it." Malfoy told him.  
  
Malfoy Manor  
  
"Angelus?"  
  
"In here."  
  
"I have something for you." Malfoy handed him a ring, and Angelus looked it over.  
  
"Is this?"  
  
"Yes, it is the gem of Amara." Malfoy told him. "Voldemort wishes for you to kill the slayer and you will need this to do it." Angelus turned to him and slowly advanced on him, Malfoy backed up realizing that they did not have the vampire under control.  
  
"Did you think that I would kill my mate?" he asked, "Tsk, tsk. You did not do your homework, everyone knows that she means everything to me. Do you think that you will make it out of here alive?" Angelus waited for his words to sink into his head. "I will give you a ten second head start, starting, now." Angelus counted,  
  
'1.. 2.. 3.. Ahh Fuck it! He's gonna die anyways.' Angelus thought, before following Malfoy. He killed him quickly and went to Voldemort's lair. He dropped the body and turned to face everyone there.  
  
"The slayer is mine. If you touch her you go against my entire line and me.. and you don't want that." Angelus turned and left, the Gem of Amara shining on his hand.  
  
'She should be at Diagon Alley by now.' He thought. 'What present should I get her next? Maybe Pierson's head.' 


	10. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Buffy/Angel characters belong to Joss Whedon and Highlander characters/ideas belong to Davis/Panzer Productions Inc and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowlings.  
  
Chapter 9: Diagon Alley  
'Greed is for amateurs; disorder, chaos, anarchy now that's fun!'-The Crow  
Ollivander Wand Shop  
  
"Ahh," an old man said, as Giles, Jenny, Methos, Duncan, Buffy, and Willow piled into the shop. "Our new teachers have arrived for wands." He looked at Willow and went to go get a wand coming back he handed it to her. She gave it a wave and soft breeze floated around the room.  
  
"I thought so. A six inch wand made of Willow with a ground up werewolf tooth in the middle." He turned to Giles and gave him a look, handing him a wand, Giles also got a wave and looked inquiringly at the shop owner.  
  
"Six inch Maple with a drop of Fyral demon blood.. mhmm that is very interesting!" He looked at Jenny and brought out another wand. "This is the mate to that one," he said indicating Giles's, she gave it a wave and she got a breeze. He turned and looked at Methos,  
  
"I see Death has come to Hogwart's, I have just the wand for you." He hands Methos a wand, "Go ahead give it a wave!" Methos also got a breeze. "Just what I thought, an eight and a half inch willow wood wand with the ashes of three of the four horsemen." He turned to Duncan, while Methos studied the wand. He handed Duncan an eight inch willow wand too, and a breeze settled over the place  
  
"What's in mine?"  
  
"The blood of a muggle woman. Tessa? Something." He turned his attention back to Buffy, missing the tears form in Duncan's eyes. He handed her a wand, but when she waved it, it blew up part of the store. "Not that one." He eyed her and then turned and went into the back, you could hear boxes falling and him tripping over things. "I have had this one for a while, it is a six inch oak wand, give it a wave." She did so and she felt a familiar tingle go through her.  
  
"Is this?"  
  
"Yes, the soul of Angelus the Scourge of Europe, but also there is part of a ground up unicorn horn. That is most interesting. I have had this wand for over one hundred years, but the soul just came recently." He told her and was shocked when she burst out into tears.  
  
"It will be okay." Methos told her, taking her into his arms, holding her gently. Ainnle and Liam started to growl,  
  
'Stop that. He won't take your place.' Buffy told them gently, but then she felt a familiar tingle and heard a very familiar voice.  
  
"I would remove your hands, before I remove your head." Angelus told him, as he walked into the store, everyone stared in shock at him; he smirked and then returned his stare to Methos. "If there is any need for comforting I will do it." Buffy turned in Methos' arms so that she could glare at Angelus.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Like hell!" Methos said, "You will have to go through me first."  
  
"Okay." Angelus said simply. They were interrupted by a sudden swarm of Death Eaters, they ignored everyone, but the petite blonde who was still in the older immortals arms. Everyone got into a fighting stance, Angelus moved closer to Buffy. Duncan, Methos, and Buffy took their swords out and waited, Buffy crooked a finger in a come hither manner..  
  
"Bring it on." She told them and laughed when they did. "You know," she told them in a conversational tone as she beat the crap out of them, "that isn't supposed to work. You guys are dumb." She was on her way to dispatch the one sneaking up on Giles, when she heard an anguished cry, followed by a bright green light and the force of something going through her. Turning quickly, she realized that one of the wizards had tried to use the killing curse on her. Before she could do anything, though, Ainnle and Liam where on him, taking him down, while Angelus made his way to her.  
  
A short time later, there was only one Death Eater left and Angelus picked him up.  
  
"Tell Voldemort that he has a war and that my line is already on its way. She is mine! Did you think that this little trespass would go unnoticed? It will be hard to recruit people loyal to him, when they are being killed and turned!" Angelus pushed the man outside and watched as he scampered off, before turning back to Buffy.  
  
"How are you doing?" he asked, worry evident in his tone, he never saw Duncan sneak up behind and hit him, but he did feel the world go back. "I hate your friends." He told her, just before the darkness claimed him.  
  
"Well there something you don't see everyday." A young boy, with a Scottish accent said, looking at the masses of bodies. "I suppose you are the new teachers. I can tell that this year is going to be fun. What are all of you teaching?" he looked at Willow and Buffy, "Well aren't you pretty? You guys must be first year students. Are you related to the Weasley's?" He got a glare from Methos and a laugh from both girls.  
  
"Well, I'm a student and no I'm not related to the Weasley's." Willow told him, "But Buffy is a professor, she is teaching Muggle Defense or something like that." They laughed even harder when the boy's ears turned red. "You are?"  
  
"Sorry, Professor. I am Oliver Wood. I am in Gryfindor." He told them, "I'm sorry, but how old are you?"  
  
"16." She told him and laughed, when a look of disbelief crossed his face.  
  
"Dumbledore has lost it!" Everyone laughed harder and he turned a bright shade of red as he realized that he had voiced that opinion out loud. "Right then, I will be on my way to the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"And I will take care of them." the little shop keeper told them, and refused to take their money when they tried to pay him, "You've just saved me, it was the least I could do." Buffy picked Angelus up in a fireman hold and began to lead everyone to the pet shop, so that they could get their animals.  
  
'What do I do if he wakes up again?' she thought.  
  
'We will watch him." Ainnle told her and she smiled her gratitude.  
  
"What is that smile for?" Duncan asked, "Because your ex-boyfriend isn't going to be too happy when he comes around." He told her and she grinned even wider and looked at Liam and Ainnle. "Oh, never mind then." He told her.  
  
They walked into the pet store and Buffy put Angelus on the ground and Ainnle and Liam immediately stood guard. She walked over to the birds and she saw a gorgeous bird, the color of fire.  
  
"She's almost as beautiful as you," Angelus told her. "She's a phoenix, they burst into flames and are reborn from the ashes, she is also very loyal." The phoenix flew to Buffy and landed on her shoulder, "And they are good judges of character." Buffy eyed Angelus with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"And I should believe you, why?"  
  
"Because I have never lied to you."  
  
"He is honest, although exteremly brutal." Giles told her, as he heard the last part of the conversation. "So why do you want Buffy?"  
  
"Because she is mine." He said simply.  
  
"Would you force her?"  
  
"Probably, but I would prefer her to come to me of her own free will."  
  
"If I let you go, what do you plan to do?" Buffy asked, quite curious about it all. Before he could answer an owl flew to him and dropped a letter in his lap. Buffy took it from him and read aloud.  
  
"Dear Mr. Angelus,  
  
It has come to my attention that we need help in the Muggle Defense Department and that you would be best for the job.. or rather the most qualified against the slayer. Because of this, I wish to invite you to Hogwart's to assist Ms. Summers. Mr. MacCleod, should you say yes, will be moved to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
Nice job with the Death Eaters and your line is most welcome, so long as they don't eat my students.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore." Buffy stopped reading and looked in shock, Angelus' grin got extremely wide.  
  
"So, when do we go?" he asked, and Buffy sighed in defeat at the thought of having to teach with him.  
  
"Arrogant Prick!"  
  
"I can hear you."  
  
'Fine, arrogant prick!' she thought and she could swear that Liam and Ainnle were laughing.  
  
"Hey! I can still hear you. If you are going to insult me, at least come up with a new one." He told her and then noticed her shocked expression. "What?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't say anything out loud." Giles looked between them in confusion, before saying..  
  
"This need research!" They got Willow's books and then headed back to Hogwart's, with Methos glaring at Angelus the entire time and Duncan trying not to laugh at the older immortal. After all, he didn't want to lose his head. 


	11. Annoying Link and Quidditch

Disclaimer: Buffy/Angel characters belong to Joss Whedon and Highlander characters/ideas belong to Davis/Panzer Productions Inc and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowlings.  
  
Chapter 10: Annoying Link and Quidditch  
Hogwart's: Early Morning  
  
Giles paced back and forth across the room, as he tried to figure out this new development, while Angelus sat on one side and everyone else, except for Buffy, who was staring out the window, looking deep in thought.  
  
'Why can't I move on?' she thought to herself, 'what did I ever do to deserve this? Why can't he leave me alone?'  
  
"Because you are mine." Angelus said out loud, making everyone jump.  
  
"Would you mind not doing that?" Willow asked, "Cause it is just creepy." Everyone nodded their agreement, while Buffy and Angelus rolled their eyes.  
  
'Stay out of my head.' Buffy told him, he just smirked at her.  
  
"I hate you just so you know." Buffy told him.  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Yes, she does." Methos said, going to stand behind her and pulling her into his arms, ignoring the growl he got from Angelus.  
  
'She's mine now vampire.' Methos thought, and Buffy stiffened in his arms.  
  
"Bloody hell!" She exclaimed.  
  
'Great! Now I'm sounding English!' she glared as Methos and Angelus laughed. Methos and Angelus looked sharply at each other.  
  
'She thought that!' Methos told himself.  
  
'Duh!' Angelus thought.  
  
'Prat.'  
  
'Bastard'  
  
'Vampire'  
  
"Stop!" Buffy shouted, scaring everyone in the room. "Jeez! I have to hear both of you. that's it you and Methos can teach the damn history and Duncan can still fucking help me!" she screamed, before turning and leaving, followed closely by Willow.  
  
'Well that went swimmingly.' Methos thought.  
  
'Yea, you'll be swimming with the fucking fishes soon!' Angelus told him and smirked when Methos glared at him.  
  
"That is really unnerving." Giles said, and Jenny nodded, while Duncan smiled, enjoying the torment Methos was going through. "I'm going to talk to Dumbledore, to see if there is some way that you guys can protect your thoughts." Giles and Jenny left, leaving Methos, Angelus, and Duncan alone in the room.  
  
"Leave." Methos told Angelus, "She doesn't need you and she has me."  
  
"Ahh, but that is where you are wrong." Angelus said, "She does need me, even without the soul, I will always be her love and everything." Angelus told him.  
  
"Yes, well I can be your death." Methos told him.  
  
"Already were." Duncan coughed softly and smiled innocently when Methos glared at him.  
  
"Well, how about we let her decide?" Angelus asked. "We can both court her and see who she picks."  
  
"Fine, any rules?" Methos asked.  
  
"Nope." They all turned and left the room, Duncan and Methos going to their rooms, while Angelus went to his.  
  
Outside  
  
"Buffy! Wait up!" Willow yelled and smiled when the slayer stopped. "You okay?"  
  
"That would be a big no!" Buffy said and continued, "First off, my serial killer, stalkerish, ex-boyfriend is here and my new sort of boyfriend, that used to be Death is here also and I can hear both of their thoughts and they are acting like fucking children!"  
  
"Well, I can't say I have ever been there, but hey! It could be worse!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Spike could be here." Willow said. Just then someone stumbled into them.  
  
"Watch were you are going." The obnoxious boy exclaimed. "Damn mudbloods!"  
  
"Malfoy!" a familiar, very sexy Scottish accented voice exclaimed.  
  
"What do you want Wood?" But before he could say anything else Buffy interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked. "We did not walk into you, you walked into us and you so owe us an apology." She told him and finally got a good look at him. Willow and Buffy gasped in shock, it was a mini-Spike, that was so cute!  
  
"You walked into me." Mini-Spike said, "And if anyone has to apologize it should be you, mudbloods." From the gasp by Wood, Buffy and Willow knew it was a diragtory term. "And besides what are you going to do? Cry to Dumbledore?"  
  
"I wouldn't have said that." Willow told him, almost feeling sorry for him.  
  
"Why, you going to cry?" he asked, and suddenly he found himself on his back, with Buffy's foot on his throat.  
  
"No, because I am going to hurt you." Buffy said. Malfoy reached for his wand and tried to hex her, but it didn't do anything! "Opps! Looks like you'll have to learn new tricks!" Buffy told him as she kicked his wand out of his hand. "Now apologize." She let up, so he could talk a little better.  
  
"Sorry.." he stuttered. Buffy let him up and he glared at them. "Once my father hears about this, you will be out of this school." Buffy started to laugh.  
  
"What house are you in?"  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
"Wood?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What is the normal punishment when a student insults a teacher?"  
  
"Points are deducted."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Depends on the teacher."  
  
"How many would you deduct?"  
  
"100."  
  
"Alright, 100 points from Slytherin." Buffy said.  
  
"How? You can't possibly be a teacher!" Draco stuttered.  
  
"Let's began again, shall we?" Buffy said, offering her hand. "Hi! I'm Buffy Summers, your new Muggle Defense Teacher and this is Willow Rosenberg, your new DADA assistant teacher." They laughed, as Draco turned pale. "Oh! He even looks pale like Spike now!"  
  
"It is too cute!" Willow agreed. "Can we keep him in the teacher's lounge? Or better yet, can we send him back to Sunnydale or wherever Spike is?" Buffy and Willow laughed, even Oliver joined in, although he had no idea who Spike was, he laughed even harder when Draco stomped off.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant!" Oliver exclaimed.  
  
"What are you doing out so early?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Quidditch." He said simply, like that would explain everything. At their blank stares he continued. "It is a wizarding game and I am the captain, we have practice, would you like to come watch?" Buffy and Willow looked at each other and then at Oliver nodding.  
  
Quidditch Field  
  
They walked to a field that reminded Buffy of a football and there were three poles on each end of the field. Oliver was explaining the game and Buffy and Willow were listening to him talk, both loving his accent.  
  
"Wood!" exclaimed a tall boy, with red hair, "Fred and Alicia can't be found and Snape said if we don't practicing soon, he is going to give the field to Slytherian team." Oliver looked around, confused, he was trying to figure out what to do when his eyes settled on Buffy and Willow.  
  
"No!" Willow exclaimed, "I already heard about your first game and there is no way in hell that I am going to get on that field."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"You don't have to do anything, just sit there on the broom, so that Snape doesn't give the field away.. please???" He gave Willow his best puppy dog look.  
  
"Fine," she relented, "But if I die, my ghost will come back and haunt you!" Oliver grinned and turned to Buffy.  
  
"No!" She told him, "Come on! I'm a teacher, I don't want to look like an ass in front of my students, besides our brooms are in our rooms."  
  
"No problem," Willow claimed, "Accio." And Buffy and Willow's brooms came to them. Oliver looked at her sharply. She hadn't used a wand!  
  
"I hate you Wills, I hope you know this." Buffy told her and then everyone took the field.  
  
"We need a beater and a chaser." Oliver told them.  
  
"Which is more dangerous?"  
  
"Beater."  
  
"All right I'll take that and Wills' will take the chaser." They reached the rest of the team and Oliver set out to introduce them.  
  
"Our other beater is Fred." Oliver told Buffy, "George this is Buffy, she's going to be the chaser today."  
  
"Hi! I'm George. Would you like to go out sometime?" Buffy started to laugh and shook her head no.  
  
"I already have enough men problems thanks!" she told them.  
  
"This is Katie and Angelina, and this is Willow. She has never played before, but we need to practice." Oliver told them. "Alright, our seeker is Harry Potter," Harry waited for them to oh and aww over him, but they looked at him and waited for Oliver to continue. "I'm the keeper and captain and that is pretty much it, since this is practice. Let's go." Everyone took off into the air. Buffy followed George's example and Willow followed Kati and Angelina. The team was impressed with the two new girls, they seemed to fit right in.  
  
"Your really good, for someone your size." Harry told Buffy as he flew down next to her.  
  
"Thanks. So why did everyone stop and stare at us, when Oliver introduced you?"  
  
"Because of this." Harry showed Buffy his scar, Buffy stared at it and then shrugged.  
  
"Cool scar." Harry wasn't sure what to do, he had never met anyone that hadn't known about it. "When did you get it?"  
  
"When I was little, a wizard gave it to me." Before he could say anymore, they were interrupted, by a bludger hitting Harry's broom and causing him to fall.  
  
"Harry!" everyone screamed as one. Buffy dived and got under him, she caught him and they both fell to the ground with Buffy on bottom. There was a sickening pop, but Buffy didn't utter a sound.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow screamed. The quidditch team rushed down and saw Harry get off of Buffy.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked, "I would have been fine."  
  
"Sure, next time you go plummenting out of the sky, remind me not to save you!" Buffy told him and then looked at Willow. "It's just dislocated, if you wanna go get Giles, he can put it back in place." But as she finished saying this, Giles and Jenny came running out.  
  
"Buffy!" Giles exclaimed, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Just peachy keen, you need to pop it back in."  
  
"That's silly, just have Madame Pompfrey, fix it for you."  
  
"Is she going to use magic?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Then it won't work." Buffy told Harry, "Don't worry about it, I have had worse." Giles popped Buffy's shoulder back into place, "Alright, let's get on with practice." She told them and took in the looks of disbelief. "What? I've had worse. Ask him." She told them, pointing to Giles.  
  
"Yes, well she is right." Giles told them as him and Jenny took seats, because they knew his slayer would win the argument. After three more minuets of disagreements they finally continued on with practice, which went smoothly, except when Buffy grabbed the bludger out of thin air, without getting hurt. Oliver decided that practice was over and everyone went to change and then to go to breakfast, they asked Willow and Buffy to join them, they accepted. 


	12. First Class

Disclaimer: Buffy/Angel characters belong to Joss Whedon and Highlander characters/ideas belong to Davis/Panzer Productions Inc and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowlings.  
  
Chapter 11: First Day of Class  
  
Buffy and Duncan sat at the front of the class with their back turned, meditating as the students piled into the class, while Liam and Ainnle hid behind the desk. Their first class was Slytherins and Gryiffidors, they were expecting the worse.  
  
As the students filed in for the class, they all gasped at the various weapons that were strewn throughout the room. There were swords, maces, axes, and other weapons that they could not name, every single student looked shocked. They were going to learn how to use those! Poor Neville. Malfoy picked up a sword and made a swinging motion towards Buffy and Duncan.  
  
"Spike Junior, put down the sword, before Duncan is forced to take it from you." Buffy said, without turning back to the class, everyone gasped. Malfoy was so shocked; he dropped the sword, on his foot!  
  
"Son of a Bitch!" he exclaimed, hopping on one foot.  
  
"Ten points from Slytherin." Duncan declared and every single person was stunned and then the Gryffindors started to clap. Malfoy turned to glare at them and his gaze caught Hermione's who was smirking.  
  
"Mudblood," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Leave." Buffy said and everyone turned to look at her, there was no way that she could have heard him, right? "Now, mini-Spike, before we have a repeat of yesterday." Malfoy started to walk to the door, "And I want a ten page report on why we do not call people mudblood and you will apologize to every single non-wizarding family person in here." Buffy declared and every Gryffindor fell in love with her, while Malfoy simply hated her, more than Potter. "You may go." She said and smirked when he slunk out of the room.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant." Said a young-red headed boy. "Can you do it again? And in front of the rest of my family?"  
  
"Let me guess," Buffy said, eyeing the boy, "You must be a Weasley."  
  
"How did you?" he asked, turning as red as his hair, while Buffy and Duncan chuckled.  
  
"I met your brother yesterday, I filled in for one of them." she said, winking at Harry.  
  
"You?" he asked, shocked he had expected a burly woman from the way that the whole team had been singing her praise, "But your so tiny and stuff." He muttered and turned even redder when Buffy quirked an eye at him.  
  
"That's what I said, when she knocked me on my ass." Angelus said, from the back of the room.  
  
"Leave." Buffy commanded.  
  
"Just wanted to give you this." Angelus told her, handing her a book of erotic love poems, with one of the pages marked. He kissed her hand and left the room. Every girl sighed and looked longingly after him.  
  
"So," Buffy said, walking back to the front and Duncan, "First off I am Buffy Summers, Buffy is fine, I will not answer to Professor Summers." She said and then turned to Duncan.  
  
"I am Duncan McCleod and I am only an assistant, so Duncan is just fine." He told the class and Buffy took control again.  
  
"First you will need to wear shorts and a t-shirt and you will not have any homework, so long as you don't piss either one of us off." The students looked thrilled at the prospect. "You do not need to bring your wands, as this class you will be learning about hand-to-hand combat and not a magical type." Buffy said and then continued, "So, I thought we would start with a question and answer period, but you have to answer mine and Duncan's question's too." At their nods she continued, "Whose first?" One of the girls lifted her hand.  
  
"Yes? Ms.?"  
  
"Lavender Brown and where can I find one of those?" she asked, indicating to the door Angelus had walked out of.  
  
"Trust me, you don't want one of those." Buffy said, hitting Duncan who had started to laugh. "Can anyone tell me something about Hogwart's?" She pointed to one of the boys.  
  
"Seamus Finnigan." He said, "Hogwart's is broken up into four house, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw named after each founder." He told them and Buffy nodded, "How old are you?" Allot of the guys nodded their head to the question; they had been wondering the same thing.  
  
"I am allot older than I look," Duncan started, "So, I'm just not going to tell you my age."  
  
"Sixteen." She said and smirked as everyone did a double take.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed and was hit by Hermione, "You could be a second year here with the rest of us."  
  
"Why did Dumbledore send for you?" Hermione asked she knew that Dumbledore would have had a very good reason.  
  
"I am the Slayer." She told them and watched as looks of disbelief crossed their faces.  
  
"But the slayer is just a myth," one of the girls cried from the back and the rest of the class nodded, while Duncan and Buffy started to laugh.  
  
"Alright, someone tell me what you know about the slayer." Buffy requested.  
  
"Well, she is stronger than a normal human."  
  
"She can hear really well."  
  
"Immune to our type of magic."  
  
"Is consider a magical creature herself."  
  
"One girl in all the world."  
  
"Very good and what does she fight?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Vampires."  
  
"Demons."  
  
"Malfoys." Someone else muttered and everyone chuckled.  
  
"That would be me." She said.  
  
'Angelus?' she thought.  
  
'Yes, lover' was his retort.  
  
'Come to my classroom.' She told him and she could feel him coming closer. Ainnle and Liam started growling at once, still pissed at him for putting them to sleep with a spell the other night.  
  
"Yes, lover?" he asked, when he got there and all the girls started to drool a little bit.  
  
"Go into gameface." She told him and received many confused looks, but Angelus shrugged and reverted to his demonic face, receiving many gasps from the group and everyone shrunk back; he smirked. "Thank you."  
  
"But I thought you killed vampires." Someone asked.  
  
"Yes, well he is on a short leash." She told them and Angelus growled at her, causing Ainnle and Liam to step forward and growl right back, which caused the rest of the class to gasp even more.  
  
'I am not on a leash.' He told her.  
  
"Yes, you are and you like it." She told him out loud and got even more confused looks. "I can read his mind."  
  
"Bloody hell! Your telepathic too?" exclaimed a young boy in the back of the group.  
  
"No, just with him and Professor Pierson." She said and smiled with a collective sigh of happiness went through the group. "Thank you, Angelus." She said, and he smiled and turned to leave, when one of the girls suddenly shouted.  
  
"The Scourge of Europe?"  
  
"That would be me." He said, smiling at their looks of disbelief.  
  
"Slay him!" someone cried.  
  
"Believe me if he wasn't teaching here, I would." Buffy told them.  
  
"Now lover, be honest," Angelus said, "You love me and wouldn't hurt me."  
  
"No, I loved Angel," she told him and noticed the amount of looks they were getting, "and get out." She said and he turned and left, but not before he had the last thought.  
  
'But that is where you are wrong, we are the same person.' Angelus thought and then strolled out of the room. Ainnle and Liam quieted down, but they stayed on guard at Buffy's feet.  
  
"Uhm. Why do you have dogs?"  
  
"Protection," she said simply, "This is Ainnle and this one is Liam." She said pointing each one out to the group. "Better get used to them, because they will be here all year." Before anymore questions could be asked the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, everyone vacated the room, except for Neville.  
  
"Yes?" Duncan asked, eyeing the boy.  
  
"Neville Longbottom," he said, "I was wondering if you would teach me on the side how to defend myself. I know that is what the class is for, but I am really a klutz and I would like to get a head start." Buffy and Duncan exchanged glances and decided to help him.  
  
"Sure," Buffy said, "Meet us back here after dinner." Neville looked so happy and he practically skipped to his next class, Potions, which left Duncan and Buffy to attend to the next class, which basically went the same way. 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Buffy/Angel characters belong to Joss Whedon and Highlander characters/ideas belong to Davis/Panzer Productions Inc and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowlings.  
Chapter 12: Training  
"Alright, Neville," Buffy started, they were in the same room that Buffy taught in and it was just the two of them and Ainnle and Liam. "I am going to teach you the basics and we will work from there, okay?" she asked and he nodded, looking a little bit nervous. "It's okay, Neville, there is no reason for you to be nervous."  
"But what if I hurt you by accident?" he asked and looked at Buffy, because he was slightly taller than she was.  
"Don't worry, I probably have had worse and it will all heal." She told him, "Alright, first thing you are going to learn is how to throw a punch."  
"I know how to throw a punch."  
"Show me." She told him and Neville threw his punch, but Buffy caught his hand. "Not bad, but the way you threw it would have caused you to break your thumb. Tuck it in, like this." She demonstrated the way she wanted him to hold his hand, when punching, "Next you drop your shoulder so I knew which arm you were going to use. That will come with time. Now do it again." Neville threw another punch and Buffy caught it once again. "Alright, that was better, I want you to practice throwing your punches. But now we are going to work on getting you in shape." She told him and he looked at her like she had grown a second head. "One of the reasons I am good is because I stay in good shape. Now, we are going to run around Hogwarts a couple of times and then do some sit ups and then push ups and then you are going to make use of this lovely equipment that I have, Duncan will help you. I have to go out and patrol." She told him and she waited for him to go and change into shorts and a t-shirt.  
"Alright, let's go." They made their way outside, when they got out there Ainnle and Liam ran free, happy to be outside once again. They began to run, they were on their third time around when Buffy felt something, she motioned for Neville to stop and she waited for whatever it was to make an appearance.  
"Hello, lover." Angelus said, stepping out of the darkness, dressed in shorts and a wife beater, Buffy groaned.  
"What do you want?"  
"I thought I had already answered that, but I will settle for your presence."  
"Go away, I am teaching Neville."  
"And what are you teaching him?"  
"Obviously she is teaching him to train." Methos told Angelus, as he stepped out of the darkness, causing Buffy to groan again. "What do you want, vampire?" As Angelus and Methos started to argue, Buffy and Neville snuck away running back to the training room, where they locked the door.  
"How did it go?" Duncan asked, causing Neville to jump, because he hadn't seen him in the room.  
"Good," she said, "I want you to teach him to use the weights and everything." She turned to leave and then stopped and looked back at Duncan, "And you can behead Methos and Angelus for me," she told him, as an afterthought. Duncan started to laugh, which caused Buffy to hit him.  
"Sorry, I just find it funny."  
"I am so glad my love life is funny. They both act like two year olds, not like the two hundred and forty year old vampire he is and the five thousand year old immortal that he is." She said, pacing the length of the room. Before Duncan could reply, they heard a knocking at the door. "Great, they realized that I am no longer watching their pissing contest." She said, heading towards the opposite door, while Duncan went to unlock the other door. When Buffy was out of the room, Duncan unlocked the door and let Methos in.  
"Where did she go?"  
"Mhhmm," Duncan said, "Let's think about this, it's night time, she is an immortal vampire slayer, where do you think she went?" Methos glared at him with a look that said, 'Duh! I knew that, but where did she go to patrol.' Duncan simply shrugged and went over to help Neville with the weights, Methos sighed and headed out into the darkness.  
Forbidden Forest  
As soon as Buffy had stepped into the forest a centaur and a couple unicorns assaulted her.  
"Hey guys. How are you doing?" she asked, petting the unicorns, which were all rushing forward to get her attention.  
"We are doing well." The centaur stated, "But something has been scarring the spiders and other creatures out of Hogwarts." He told her and then leaned down, so that she could climb onto his back. "We fear that someone may have opened the Chamber of Secrets." Buffy tensed as she felt something coming towards them, but she recognized the feeling as Angelus and Methos, coming from different directions.  
"I don't suppose you would want to beat up an old vampire and an even older immortal." Buffy asked and the centaur looked at her in confusion.  
"I have no idea what this beat up means."  
"To give bruises to, to maim, torture, etc." Buffy supplied, looking very hopeful.  
"No, I would not like to beat them up, but I can take you further into the woods where they cannot follow."  
"Sure, but you will bring me back, right? And Ainnle and Liam will be able to follow?" she asked and the centaur nodded, Buffy whistled for Liam and Ainnle, who responded immediately and soon they were on their way. They reached a smaller clearing and Buffy could feel a couple of vampires on their way, so she slid off the centaurs back and waited.  
  
Five vampires entered the clearing and Ainnle and Liam immediately attacked, taking down two of them, while Buffy threw a stake into the heart of anther one and pulled out her sword, ready for the battle to begin. The first vampire attacked and Buffy beheaded him, the second one was a bit more cautiously, but he was beheaded shortly, so Ainnle let his vampire up and Buffy beheaded him too. Liam let his vampire up and seemed to give it a chance, but the vampire ran straight into the stake Buffy was holding.  
  
"Very good." The centaur said, "But we must get you back to Hogwarts now." So, Buffy climbed onto his back and they made their way to the outskirts of the forbidden forest, where Methos and Angelus were waiting.  
  
"Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be patrolling by yourself?" Methos asked, "Just because you are immortal does not mean that you can take unnecessary risks."  
  
"Chill, Methos," Buffy said, as she slid off of the centaurs back and onto the ground, immediately Ainnle and Liam got between her and her two angry paramours. "Thank you, I will see you tomorrow." She said to the centaur and waved as he turned to leave the forbidden forest, before turning back to two pissed off men. She looked them both over and noticed that not a hair seemed to be out of place. "Are you guys finally playing nice with each other?"  
  
"In a way." Angelus said, as he circled her, while Liam made sure to stay between the two of them. Buffy raised and eyebrow and waited for Angelus to continue, "Nope, that would be telling." He said, smirking at her, causing Buffy to want to hit him, she looked at his hand and noticed the gem still there.  
  
'Damn, he just had to take away my fun.' She thought and both males laughed.  
  
"Could you guys just stay out of my head?"  
  
"But it is more fun this way." Angelus told her.  
  
"You and your damn mind games." She said, angrily, "You and Methos should go on a freaking date, because you two are much more suited for each other." She told them and turned around in angry, missing Angelus go into game face and Methos put on his angry face.  
  
"So," Angelus said, turning to Methos, "Want to go on a date?" he asked and when Methos tried to hit him, Angelus started to laugh. "I will take that as a no. Shame," he said, looking Methos over and Methos suddenly knew what it was like to be female, "it could have been fun." Angelus winked at Methos, before following the slayer inside, leaving Methos blushing. 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Buffy/Angel characters belong to Joss Whedon and Highlander characters/ideas belong to Davis/Panzer Productions Inc and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowlings.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Buffy could feel something following her as she made her way through the hallways, but every time she turned around there was nothing there.  
  
"Kill," she heard and whirled around looking for the source of the noise, "Time to kill." She started following the sound until she ran into Harry.  
  
"You hear it don't you?" she asked, as she helped him up.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"The voices form the wall."  
  
"Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices is not a good thing." Hermione said as Ron and her stepped out from behind Harry.  
  
"I'm not crazy." She said, "I know that he can hear them, why else was his ear pressed to the wall and he was walking at such a fast pace?" The trio shifted from each foot, unsure of how to answer.  
  
"At least I know I'm not crazy." Harry muttered.  
  
"That's the spirit." Buffy said, "Although it could be mass hallucination." She told them and only Hermione seemed to understand what she was talking about, they were about to walk away when they noticed they were standing in a puddle of water, looking around they saw a sign.  
  
'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened.'  
  
"You will be expelled this time Potter." Snape said, as he came around the corner.  
  
"Put a cork in it you greasy git." Buffy said, "He didn't do it."  
  
"And how can you be so sure?" he asked, a sneer present on his face.  
  
"Because I have been with him most of the day. He has been showing me around the school." She told him and laughed silently when the greasy asshole bought it.  
  
"If you are lying to me," Snape started, but was interrupted.  
  
"You'll what?" Angelus said, melting out of the darkness, "Pee your pants?" Buffy laughed silently and then mentally berated herself for encouraging Angelus. "Don't worry lover, I know what you really want."  
  
"Would you please stop saying that?" she asked, "I am not your lover." She said firmly, keenly aware of the trio looking at them in interest, "Why don't you go make yourself useful and greet the next sunrise?"  
  
"I would love to watch the sunrise with you, lover." He said purposely twisting her words.  
  
"I think that she wanted you to greet it, not watch it with you." Methos said, as he and Giles came into the corridor.  
  
"You can go greet the guillotine." Buffy told Methos and then turned to Giles. "Hi, watcher of mine. What is the Chamber of Secrets?"  
  
"I will tell you later." He said, motioning to the trio who were still looking at her with interest.  
  
"We never get any fun." Ron muttered.  
  
"Ron, your fun almost got us killed last year." Hermione reminded the boys, "Besides we can find out on our own." She said under her breath.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend it." Buffy said and Hermione looked at her, damn that slayer hearing. "Besides being dead isn't as bad as they make it sound." Buffy walked off, leaving the trio staring after her.  
  
"She should know." Angelus said and then started laughing scaring the rest of the people that remained, Methos hit him.  
  
"Would you not tell people that? It could get her in trouble."  
  
"Listen guillotine boy," Angelus said, "I haven't expressed what she is, I am merely stating that she did drown when the Master killed her and Xander brought her back, jeez, you make it sound like she is going to live forever and that by taking her head she will die. Mhmm now why does that sound familiar?" Angelus tapped his chin like he was in deep thought and then made an exclamation type of face. "I know! Death!" Angelus turned and walked away, leaving Hermione puzzled about what he said and what he meant and she was determined to figure it out.  
  
"I hate him," Methos muttered, "Always has to have the last word." Methos walked off, leaving a laughing Giles and Duncan behind, along with the trio.  
  
"Excuse me Professor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"But was is between Professor Pierson and Angelus?"  
  
"Buffy." Duncan told them and he and Giles shared a look. The trios shrugged and made their way back to their next class; there would be plenty of time to talk to Dumbledore later.  
  
"SO," Duncan said, as Giles and him made their way to their own rooms, "Who do you think is going to win?" Referring to the bet between Methos and Angelus.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"She will do something that none of us will ever expect." Giles said, "It is what kept her alive for this long."  
  
"Actually that would be her immortality." Duncan said.  
  
"Now I know where she gets her smart-assed remarks from." Giles muttered and was suddenly glad that they had never known about the other immortals before now.  
  
"No," Duncan said contradicting Giles, "I got most of my smart-ass remarks from her."  
  
"Yes, well she does have that effect on people." Giles said and they shared another look both instinctively knowing that they would not be the same person they were now if Buffy hadn't come into their life, she was life to them.  
  
"Well, this is where I get off," Duncan said gesturing towards his and Buffy's classroom, "See you later." Duncan walked into the class as Buffy was beginning the lesson.  
  
"Alright I would like you to pair up, do not go to someone in another house, because I told Madame Pompfrey that I wouldn't send anyone to the hospital wing until after the first week." She walked around the room and Duncan took the other half, "Now I want you to practice hitting, Duncan and I will demonstrate and then you will do it." Duncan and Buffy gave a demonstration on how to hit and then walked around there half of the room.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, how is that report coming?"  
  
"Almost done." He muttered and he attempted to hit Goyle who just stood there and took it.  
  
"You are doing it wrong, you keep dropping your shoulder and you hit worse than a girl. My friend Willow hits better than you. What you need to do it pull your thumb in, and then think of someone you really want to hit." Draco tried again and Buffy was impressed, he still dropped his shoulder but he was getting better. "Very good." The bell rang and the class began to pack up, "Alright that's it, I want you to continue to practice, next we are going to learn to kick, Mr. Malfoy I would like to speak to you after class."  
  
"Yes?" he asked, anxious to get away from the teacher that had caused him so much trouble.  
  
"Have you really begun your paper?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Alright, you don't need to hand it in. But I would like you to apologize to Hermione and we will call it even. Deal?" Buffy asked, holding her hand out.  
  
"Deal." Draco shook her hand and turned to leave. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Hit me." Buffy said and at Draco's blank stare sighed and looked at the ceiling, "At least send me somewhere where they speak the same language." Looking back at Draco she translated for him, "Ask away."  
  
"Angelus."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well, he killed my dad as an example to my dad's boss. But in the books he goes after the families. Is there a chance that he will kill me?"  
  
"Unless you threaten me, then no." Buffy said and eyed him. "Whom did your dad work for?"  
  
"He was a Death eater."  
  
"Oh." Buffy said, "And do you follow in his footsteps?"  
  
"I don't want to, but what choice do I have?"  
  
"You always have a choice. After the death of my first watcher I refused to slay, and my mom and I moved, so I figured that I could start anew. Boy was I wrong, we moved to the hellmouth. My first day of school they found a dead body in the locker and Giles handed me a book on vampire." Buffy looked at him to make sure he was following.  
  
"Well? What happened?"  
  
"I got over it. I realized that it was a part of me and that I had to accept it and move on." Buffy told him, "Destiny is a real bitch and no matter what you want she will always come after you. You can change if you want to, but you have to try and to want to change, like Giles, you should talk to him about his youth. It won't be easy and it will take time, but you may finally like who you see in the mirror." Buffy looked at Draco and he looked lost and confused, "If you want, I have been training with Neville if you want to come and watch or join, you are more than welcome." She offered, wanting to get him out of the Slytherin house and to a place where there would be a future and he could talk if he wanted. Draco nodded and left the room, leaving Buffy alone to her thoughts.  
  
'Angelus?' she thought.  
  
'Yes, lover?'  
  
'Can you come to my classroom?' she asked, although she hated to. She knew that he would come, even though he did not respond and she was right, he arrived several minutes later.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What is the Chamber of Secrets?"  
  
"It was room that was supposedly built when Hogwarts' was, that only Salsar Slytherin new where it was and it was supposed to contain a great beast." Angelus said, stalking closer to her. "Why?"  
  
"Because the message said that it had been opened." She told him and then looked at him. "Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Yes, but you need to be a Parslemouth to enter it."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Someone who can talk to snakes." Angelus told her and Buffy looked thoughtful, she began to piece it together.  
  
"Is it common?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Could the beast be a snake of some sort?"  
  
"More than likely." Angelus said eyeing the slayer with great interest. "Why?"  
  
"Because I followed a voice to the wall were the message was written and only Potter and I heard it, so I'm wondering if he is one and doesn't know it."  
  
"Possible, he wasn't raised in the wizarding world, so he wouldn't have known." Angelus looked thoughtful as he processed the information.  
  
"What would scare spiders to flee Hogwarts?" she asked, remembering what the centaur had told her.  
  
"A basilisk." He said and then thought about it, "It would be right and I bet that is what is in the chamber."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A snake that can kill with the look of his eye." He told her, "Very dangerous. Come on, let's talk to Giles." And then as an after thought, "I can't believe I said that."  
  
"I'm going to die again, aren't I?" she asked and Ainnle and Liam growled at the thought, which Angelus echoed.  
  
"No. Besides, I'll just bring you back!" he promised. 


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whendon or J.K. Rowling  
  
Author's Note: I apologize for it taking me so long to update, but I moved and I started my full time job. Thanks to Kati for proofing these and thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Angelus and Buffy made there way to Giles' rooms, where they could hear a heated discussion going on, they paused to listen.  
  
"Just because she is immortal does not mean we can continue to use her, she is no longer the slayer." Giles exclaimed, rounding on an older man with graying hair.  
  
'Angelus?' Buffy thought and he looked at her questioningly, 'Do you know who that is?'  
  
'Quintin Travers, head of the watcher's council.' He told her and she looked at then newcomer with interest.  
  
"She doesn't know she's not the slayer, so why not use her?" he asked and Angelus growled lightly, Buffy placed her hand on his arm to stop him from going in. "Think about it! A slayer that is immortal and completely obedient to the Council."  
  
"You have never read my watcher's diaries have you?" Giles asked, "Because if you had you would have realized that she is too strong willed to be controlled."  
  
"Surely you have fixed that by now?" he asked, slightly indignant that the slayer wasn't a lap dog.  
  
"Surely he hasn't." Buffy replied, stepping into the room, followed quickly by Angelus who was in game face. "But since I'm not the slayer anymore, I would have no quims about killing you." She whipped out her sword and turned to wink at Giles, before advancing on Travers, who cast a glance at her and then Angelus and then bolted from the room. Giles burst out laughing and then the other two joined in and that's how Duncan and Methos found them.  
  
"Should we be concerned?" Duncan asked Methos, who just shrugged and waited for everyone to calm down, while glaring at Angelus.  
  
"Did you see his face?" Giles asked a bit of Ripper in his voice. "God! Can we do it again, but this time cause bodily harm?" this just set the three back into fits of laughter, they finally settled down enough for them to start talking, about ten minutes later.  
  
"Now, Buffy," Methos said looking at her, "What have I told you about playing with your sword?" he indicated the sword that was still in the slayer's hand.  
  
"Cut the head off the one that asks dumb ass questions?" Buffy replied and smiled sweetly, while Methos looked anxious, Duncan just smirked and Angelus looked at little too happy at the prospect of Methos losing his head. "Or maybe it was cut off the head of the annoying vampire?" she looked slightly confused and smiled when Angelus and Methos both glared at her.  
  
"So," Giles asked, clearing his throat and directing the attention to him, "Was there something that you needed?"  
  
"Ya," Buffy replied, looking at Angelus, "We think we know what the monster in the chamber of secrets is."  
  
"Oh?" Giles said, very interested and already in watcher mode.  
  
"Ya, a basilisk." Angelus supplied and Buffy nodded.  
  
"And how did you come to this conclusion?"  
  
"Well, I can hear it."  
  
"What do you mean that you can hear it?"  
  
"Well, I was walking and I heard this voice," she said, while Methos, Giles, and Duncan exchanged looks, "Don't look at me like that I'm not crazy! Besides Harry Potter can hear it too." She told them smugly. "So, anyways I followed the voice and practically ran into Potter and his two friends, so I figured that he must hear it too. We talked it over and came to the conclusion that parselmouth is such an uncommon thing that it just might be it."  
  
"Well, if it is a basilisk in the chamber, then you must be prepared for a battle," Giles told her, "it won't be easy."  
  
"I know." Buffy said smiling slightly and everyone grew uneasy, because it was the smile of an 'I got a plan.' "I have a plan," everyone groaned and her smile got bigger, "I will need Methos and Angelus."  
  
"Great." Angelus said, unenthusiastically, and Methos nodded his agreement. "What do we have to do?"  
  
"I need you to distract the basilisk while I figure out how to kill it?"  
  
"Why us?"  
  
"Because neither of you will die if the damn thing stares at you and this way there is a chance that one of you might not come back." She told them and the guys looked disappointed that they asked at all.  
  
"I suppose you have a plan that goes further than that?" Giles asked and Buffy simply nodded, her mind immediately going into battle mode.  
  
"Ya, they are going to distract and I am going to kill."  
  
"With what?" Giles asked and Buffy whipped out her sword. "Sorry I asked."  
  
"You can't expect to go up against a basilisk and win with that itty bitty sword!" Duncan said and everyone nodded his or her agreement.  
  
"Just like I can't be expected to go against the council," she said looking at Giles, "Or beat two immortals that have been trained warriors since they were born," she looked at Methos and Duncan, "or the Scourge of Europe who has killed five slayers?" she questioned finally and everyone slowly nodded their agreement, besides Angelus and Methos would be down there to help out.  
  
"Well, then let's get to it." She told them and everyone started anxiously towards the girls bathroom.  
  
"Hello, I'm Moaning Mrytle." The ghost said and everyone said hello or a variation and Moaning Mrytle took off when she got a good look at Angelus or rather no look at him in the mirror.  
  
"Open," Buffy commanded and Angelus and Methos looked slightly freaked that she was no longer speaking in English; Giles was frightened when the bathroom sinks started to move and the sink fell into the floor. Buffy looked down and then jumped, no hesitation could be seen from her, Angelus and Methos slowly followed, while Giles and Duncan peered over anxiously.  
  
Suddenly two wolfhounds bounded past them and jumped straight into the hole, without thought or anything of the sort.  
  
"Well, I think Annile and Liam felt left out." Duncan said to Giles.  
  
"Yes I do believe your right." He took off his glasses and began to clean them, rubbing them so hard that Duncan thought the glass might disappear or pop out. Duncan looked at Giles and then the hole and then back to Giles.  
  
"Bottoms up." He said in mock salute and then jumped in.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Giles heard, whipping around to see Draco Malfoy standing there, before Giles could do anything, Draco jumped into the hole following everyone else down.  
  
"Well that was bloody great." Giles muttered to himself. "Bloody git." He jumped into the hole, cursing Draco the entire way down. He landed on a pile of bones and in a tunnel of some sort.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing down here?" Giles heard and made his way towards the very angry voice of his slayer. "If the basilisk bites you." she trailed off and thought for a moment, "Hell if the basilisk bites you it will probably die." Draco looked ready to retort, but the angry growls from Methos, Angelus, Liam, and Annile stopped him form doing so. "Anyone else?" she asked sarcastically, peering into the darkness.  
  
"Yes, actually." Giles said, stepping forward. Buffy threw up her hands in exasperation at the entire situation, now she had to protect innocents!  
  
"Well then take mini-Spike and find a way out." She told him and then almost as an afterthought, "Take the over grown boy scout too." She told him and Duncan looked hurt, while Methos and Angelus smirked. "Or you can take one of the kids, but I don't want you getting lost down here and you know how boys are." Giles, Duncan, and Draco started to laugh at Angelus and Methos's un-amused expressions.  
  
"Alright, on second thought, let's all stick together, we can figure out how the hell to get out of here later." Buffy told them, taking the lead and selecting a tunnel to follow, Annile and Liam following close behind, casting an uneasy eye behind them at Methos and Angelus ever now and then. Draco looked at the elders of the group and took off towards Buffy. Giles and Duncan restrained Methos and Angelus from ripping the boy limb from limb.  
  
"Down boys." Duncan muttered and laughed when he received two very angry glares. "C'mon, let's leave Dopey and Grumpy together." Giles and him followed them, leaving Methos and Angelus alone.  
  
"C'mon then Dopey." Angelus said and started to follow them, but was stopped by Methos.  
  
"Why am I Dopey?"  
  
"Because I am so much more smarter than you." Angelus told him and then smirked, "Besides I pull Grumpy much better than you do." He told them and they began to debate who was Grumpy and who was Dopey, neither of them noticing that they were no longer following Buffy, but had selected another tunnel.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Where did they go?" Buffy asked, when she had finally turned to see if they had followed her.  
  
"With those two, it is always a question as to where they are." Duncan told her and Buffy just looked anxious.  
  
"We can't wait around, who ever has opened the chamber will be down shortly and we need to kill the basilisk before they get down here." Buffy told them, leading them forward into the tunnel. "They could be down here any.." she trailed off as they entered a great hall with snake statues adorning both sides of the walk way.  
  
"I think we are there." Giles said, going into watcher mode and trying to capture every single detail to the chamber. Draco stood in awe over what the founder of his house had built. Duncan looked clearly unimpressed, like he had seen better or had helped create something that was better than that. Buffy walked towards the statue that was in the middle and looked at it, she could feel the evil resonating off of the statue.  
  
"Alright, get out of the way, whatever you do don't move or look at the basilisk." She commanded, before turning back to the statue.  
  
Unknown to them was that on top of the statue stood two boys and one girl, who were looking on in interest.  
  
"What do you suppose she is doing?" the boy asked.  
  
"Clearly Ron, she is going to figure out how to call the creature." Replied the girl and both boys looked at her in annoyance know it all!  
  
"Open." Buffy commanded and the statue mouth began to open.  
  
"What did she say?" Ron asked.  
  
"Open." Harry replied.  
  
"No thanks." They heard they whipped around to find Professor Peirson and Angelus.  
  
"We can explain." Hermione began, but was saved the trouble, when they heard something very heavy hit the floor.  
  
"Come forth." Buffy commanded and the basilisk uncurled itself, looking to her for instruction, "Come bow before me." She said and the snake made it's way towards her. Annile and Liam tried to leap forward, but were held back by Giles and Duncan.  
  
"No!" Harry shouted and the snake stopped, confused. Buffy looked up in surprise.  
  
'Angelus! Methos! Get them out of here! He's confusing it.' She told them and Angelus and Methos grabbed the kids and shoved them into the tunnels.  
  
"Look at me." She commanded and it did so, "Good, now bow." The creature laid its head before her and Buffy whipped her sword out, and prepared. "Tell me who has been opening you?"  
  
"A young girl, with red hair, she smells of power, but it is not hers."  
  
"Whose is it?"  
  
"Lord Voldemort." The snake said and Buffy nodded and then lopped the head off, killing the snake instantly.  
  
"You can come out." She called and waited for the group to assemble. "You are so in trouble," she told the four students and then looked around, "So, anyone knows how to get out?"  
  
Later: Buffy's Room  
  
Buffy answered the knock on her door, expecting it to be the terrible trio or Draco demanding answers, but was surprised when it was Methos.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday." 


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whendon or J.K. Rowling  
  
Author's Note: I apologize for it taking me so long to update, but I moved and I started my full time job. Thanks to Kati for proofing these and thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Methos asked, shifting from foot to foot like an impatient school boy, something he hadn't been in a very long time.  
  
"Sure." Buffy replied, quickly calculating who she was going to chose. "Good night." She shut the door, leaving a very stunned Methos standing there.  
  
"She said yes!" he muttered to himself as he made his way back to his room. What he didn't see was the shadow that fell into line behind him or the yellow glinted eyes that looked angrily on.  
  
'She might have said yes, but that doesn't mean that this is the end.' Angelus thought. If the elder immortal had been paying attention instead of blushing like a school boy then he would have heard Buffy's thought that she was ready to decide who would be the victor and Angelus would be damned if it was Methos. So he walked back to his room making plans on how to win his consort.  
  
Buffy's Room  
  
Buffy tossed and turned in her sleep, her dream plagued by Tom Riddle and everything he had done in his past and everything that he had been forcing Ginny to do. She watched as Ginny painted the note in a sort of slumber and then she watched Ginny find the basilisk dead, with a very angry Riddle in the back of her mind. Riddle forced Ginny to go closer to the basilisk and she accidentally cut herself on the tooth, drawing the poison into her body and dying.  
  
Buffy awoke at once, her heart pounding and an intense desire to rush to the Chamber, she shook her head of the muddled thoughts, until her dream returned. Pushing the blankets aside, she rushed out of the room and to the chamber door, never pausing to think about getting help, but that Ginny needed help.  
  
Buffy threw the girls bathroom door open, but she could already see that the chamber had been open. Jumping into the tunnel, Buffy rushed on, hoping that she would not be too late to save Ginny. She hit the skulls and ran running on pure instinct she made her way back to the chamber, where Ginny was just realizing that the basilisk was dead.  
  
"Sorry, I killed your pet." Buffy said stepping out into the Chamber. Ginny whirled around and faced her surprise marred her face.  
  
"Crucio." Tom said and Buffy doubled over and started laughing. "Crucio." He said again, not understanding why his curse was not working.  
  
"That kind of tickles." She told him and advanced on Ginny, she noticed the diary in her robes. Faking a move to grab her wand, Tom immediately went to defend it, but Buffy grabbed the diary. Tom whirled around and tried to grab it back, but Buffy moved faster, she made her way to the basilisk and impaled the diary on the tooth.  
  
"No!" Tom screamed, his voice slowly fading back into Ginny's.  
  
Ginny looked around and then down at herself, she looked at Buffy and then burst into tears, rushing into Buffy's arms. "I'm so sorry. I tried to and then he and then the basilik and the blood and then." Ginny babbled incoherently and Buffy was immediately reminded of Willow.  
  
"It's okay." Buffy told her, hugging the girl to her. "He's gone now." She told Ginny and she relaxed slightly before she thought about what she had been forced to do.  
  
"I'm going to be expelled and mom and dad are going to be so disappointed in me."  
  
"Your not going to be expelled," Buffy promised, "And I'm sure your parents will understand." Buffy led Ginny out of the Chamber and they made their way back into the girl's bathroom, where Giles and Duncan met them.  
  
"A little late aren't we?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow at them.  
  
"Yes, well," Giles said, "We were trying to sleep when we were rudely awakened, by your dogs." He told her and Ainnle and Liam growled at him and then snapped at him.  
  
"I wouldn't call them that, maybe guardians is a better term." Buffy said and Ainnle and Liam sent their thanks at that term. "Well, led on to Dumbledore's office." Buffy said and Giles and Duncan sent her an exasperated look, before turning around and going back to their rooms. Buffy laughed softly and made her way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Dumbledore's Office  
  
"..and that's what happened, sir." Ginny said, telling everything that had happened to her. Before Dumbledore could question her, Lucious Malfoy stormed into the room.  
  
"I heard about what happened are the students okay?" he asked, looking over Ginny in particular. Buffy watched him and things began to fall into place, she realized what she had done and began to stalk him. "Yes?" he asked, watching Buffy approach, he would not be intimidated by a little girl!  
  
"You put the diary in Ginny's things. You knew what it would do and you wanted her to be blamed." Buffy said, coming to stand in front of the well- polished man.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about dear child." He said, looking down his noise at her.  
  
"Oh I think you do." She returned, "And if you ever come near her, her family, Hermione, or Harry Voldemort will not be the thing that you fear will get you."  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
"No, I'm making you a promise."  
  
"Why you impertinent child!" Lucius stepped forward trying to intimidate her, but gasped when her eyes glowed yellow. "What the hell!"  
  
"That's right your hell!" she promised, "You have no idea what you are up against, I will give this warning once, Lucy. Now get out, before you piss me off." She told him and he scurried out with as much dignity as he could, which wasn't very much since both Ginny and Dumbledore were trying not to smile. "Arrogant prick!" she muttered and then turned and smiled at Ginny and Dumbledore, "Now then you were going to ask some.." They were once again interrupted as the Weasley family stormed Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Oh, Ginny are you okay?" Molly asked, grabbing ahold of her little girl and holding on tight. Buffy watched her eyes moistening with unshed tears as she thought about her mother and everything she had left behind. Molly turned to face the young lady that had saved her daughter. "Thank you so much. You have no idea what it means to us."  
  
"Your very welcome." Buffy said, smiling warmly at them. "And if you don't mind I'm going to take my leave, it is early and I need to get ready to go to classes and breakfast and stuff."  
  
"No, no we insist that you join us." Arthur said.  
  
"Surely Dumbledore would allow you to skip your classes and I'm sure that your professors would understand." Molly said and she looked slightly offended when Ginny and Buffy started to laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just I am the professor." Buffy told them and Molly and Arthur looked completely shocked, but they were saved the embarrassment of answering, when Ron and the twins and Percy came running in. Buffy moved to sneak out as the family reunited.  
  
"Don't even think about it, you can just have someone else teach your class it is a family day and we would be honored if you would consider yourself part of our family." Molly said and the rest of the family nodded their agreement. Buffy eyed the lot of them, shocked that anyone would want her.  
  
"Ah, but I want you lover." She heard and groaned as Angelus stepped into the room.  
  
"What do you want Angelus?" she asked and Arthur and Molly gasped, stepping in front of their children like they would protect them. "It's okay he doesn't bite." She told them, "He's like a neutered puppy." Angelus growled and then his eyes glinted yellow as an idea struck him.  
  
"Did you ever hear about my Valentine's gift to Dru?" he asked, looking at Ainnle and Liam, who were both growling at him. "I could neuter them if you want." Ainnle and Liam moved as though to attack Angelus, but were restrained by Buffy.  
  
"Don't bite him, he might contaminate you." She told them and then turned to face the Weasley family. "I would be honored. I'm just going to change and I'll met you in the Great Hall."  
  
"Need some help lover?" Angelus questioned, with a hopeful hint in his voice, along with a suggestive wink.  
  
"Ya." She replied and Angelus extremely hopeful. "Can I borrow your ring?" Angelus growled at her again because Dumbledore's office was bright and sunny; she smiled innocently. She bounced out of the room, leaving the Weasley family, Dumbledore, and Angelus alone together.  
  
Great Hall  
  
Buffy entered the Great Hall and was immediately assailed by people clapping and even a few catcalls, she looked around in confusion. Dumbledore stood and the clapping stopped.  
  
"Many of you have heard what Professor Summers has done for our school." He began, the tables began to cheer again, and then the Gryfindor table stood up, followed by Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. No one in Slytherin stood up, except for Draco Malfoy, who had entered late. "Silence please." The hall was immediately quiet, you could have heard a pin drop. "Because of this, we would like to offer Professor Summers the chance to come back next year and help with Defense Against the Dark Arts." There was more tremendous applause and Buffy blushed. "And with no further adieu, dig in."  
  
Buffy walked up to the teacher's table taking the only seat available, which was right between Methos and Angelus. She looked as though she was contemplating sicing Annile and Liam on them, but thought Dumbledore might not like the mess. Although, it would have been fun, she smiled at that thought and Angelus and Methos caught their breath at the sight. She took her seat and began to fill her plate.  
  
"So, are we still up for Hogsmeade?" Methos asked casually, although he wanted Angelus to be jealous.  
  
"Yes." Buffy replied, "Although I think that the Weasley family might be tagging along with us." She told him and his face fell, while Angelus' seemed to light up. "That doesn't bother you does it?" she questioned and Methos knew that if he got this question wrong then he would lose the bet for sure. "What bet?" Angelus and Methos looked at Buffy in shock, how could she have known about the bet?  
  
"I can hear you thinking." She reminded them and they both looked like they might smack themselves. "Forget that did we?"  
  
"Well, you see.." Methos began to stutter out, while Duncan tried to hold in his laughter. Buffy turned to face Duncan and raised a eyebrow and simply waited. She didn't have to wait to long, because Duncan retold the entire thing, laughing the entire time.  
  
"So, that's what all the pissing contests have been about." She said and both guys thought that they would be getting away with everything, but she quickly burst that bubble. "Because I can't get up and storm from the table, because it would cause such a disorder and everyone would realize that we had fought, I'm going to finish my breakfast, in silence, and then I'm going to Hogsmeade," she told them and Methos looked excited, "with the Weasley family and you can both take a flying off a bridge for all I care."  
  
Buffy finished her breakfast as quickly as possible, practically running out of the Great Hall followed by Ainnle and Liam who wouldn't let either guy near her as she made her escape. She entered the carriage that the Weasley family had taken and waited for the carriage to go.  
  
"Thank you." Harry said, interrupting her thoughts, Buffy jumped because she hadn't realized that Harry and Hermione were in the carriage with them.  
  
"For?"  
  
"Fighting the basilik and beliving in me."  
  
"It's nothing." She told him. "So, what are you going to do now that the summer is here?" she asked the group and most of them seemed rather excited, but Harry looked unhappy.  
  
"I'm going to live with my relatives." He told her and she didn't understand, so she looked at him questioningly. "They treat me as though I'm not there and that I'm the lowest scum on the earth."  
  
"I'm sorry." She told him, but her mind was quickly turning, she was pretty sure that she could get legal guardenship over him if she used the council or just threatened them, which ever helped.  
  
"It's okay." He told her, "What about you?"  
  
"I haven't decided, Giles has been pushing me to go back to Sunnydale."  
  
"The Hellmouth!" Hermione cried and Buffy was once again reminded of Willow.  
  
"Yes, the Hellmouth."  
  
"But, but, why?"  
  
"Because I am the slayer. And my mom lives there." She told them and the group fell into a quiet, comfortable silence, until they entered Hogsmeade. "Where to?" she asked the group and was immediately assailed by "Three Brooms." The Weasley family led the group and Buffy and Harry fell slightly behind.  
  
"If you could live with me for the summer, would you?" she asked and Harry looked at her sharply.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You do realize that I live on the mouth of Hell?"  
  
"It can't be worse then living with my aunt and uncle." He told her, "But why?"  
  
"Because, believe it or not, I have an inkling of what you are going through and no one should walk it with someone that doesn't understand."  
  
"How touching." They heard and both of them whirled around to find Lord Voldemort.  
  
Yes, a cliffie, but hey! I like them. Alright next time I write there will be three chapters, but it will be three different endings so choose carefully! 


	17. Angelus Ending

Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whendon or J.K. Rowling, the song by Christina Aquilara  
  
Author's Note: I apologize for it taking me so long to update, butI started my full time job. Thanks for the reviews! Darn it, I just realized I had killed Malfoy off earlier.. spoil my fun. I apologize for that, so I have gone back and fixed it. Thank you!  
  
Angelus Ending  
  
'When I, thought I knew you  
  
Thinking, that you were true  
  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
  
'Cause your bluff time is up'  
  
"How touching." Lord Voldermort said, smirking at the stunned expressions on Harry and Buffy's face. "You thought that you could defeat me?" he asked "A pint-sized girl and a mudblood."  
  
"No I don't think I can defeat you." Buffy began and Harry's face fell at her openly admitting not being able to defeat him and Voldermorts smile grew bigger, "I know we can." She finished pointing to Harry, Ainnle, Liam, and herself, Voldermort's smile dropped and he grabbed for his wand, pointing it at them.  
  
''Cause I've had enough  
  
You were, there by my side  
  
Always, down for the ride  
  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm'  
  
"For that you will die painfully." He promised them, "Crucio!" A green light enveloped the two dogs and they both went down in a whimper of pain, Buffy quickly knelt beside them, leaving Harry out in the open, Voldermort's smile returned and he turned his wand onto Harry.  
  
'After all of the stealing and cheating  
  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
  
So I wanna say thank you'  
  
"I always said that you were lower than a dog." Voldermort told him, while Harry looked around nervously, frantically searching through his robes for his wand. "Ava.." he was stopped as two Irish wolfhounds jumped him, Liam taking his wand and snapping it in two, while Ainnle bit his leg distracting him. "How can this be?" he wondered out loud, "That spell should have left you rolling in pain." Voldermort moved to hit Ainnle, but Buffy grabbed his arm and twisted, breaking it. Voldermort fell to the ground in pain, he clutched his hand, while secretly reaching into his robes for his other wand.  
  
''Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter'  
  
"How's that for pain?" she quipped and then looked at Harry, "You okay?" Harry nodded, slightly afraid that Voldemort was going to escape at any time and kill him to.  
  
"Buffy!" he hollered as Voldermort pointed his wand at her, but he was too late, the Crucio hit Buffy dead on and Voldermort laughed gleefully, except she didn't go down, instead she turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"Back stabbing jerk." She muttered, coming towards him, "I was trying to have a conversation with him," she said pointing to harry over her shoulder, "But you just had to go and ruin it. Your timing really sucks." She hit him as he ran through a list of curses, each one hitting her, but not slowing her down.  
  
In a panic, he apparented to a different location, what he didn't realize was that Buffy was still holding onto his robes. He smiled when he returned to his lair, he made his way to his "throne" when he heard a voice.  
  
"So, this is where you hang out." She said, causing him to whip around in surprise. "Jeez, this is so last year. Cordy would have a fit if she saw this place. I mean, at least the master had an excuse." Voldermort's eyes widened in surprise at the mention of the Master, a former ally when he was stronger. "And Angelus had the mansion, not to mention those yummy leather pants.."  
  
'Oh, ohh Never, saw it coming  
  
All of, your backstabbing  
  
Just so, you could cash in  
  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
  
I heard, you're going around  
  
Playing, the victim now'  
  
"I knew you liked those pants." Angelus said with a smirk and Buffy griminced.  
  
"Although Methos does have more experience with some things." She said winking to him, which made Angelus growl.  
  
"I'll show you experience." He promised, stepping towards her, forgetting for a moment that Voldermort was there and at that moment slinking towards the back door.  
  
"Maybe later, lover." Buffy said, throwing her sword at Voldermort, which landed right by his head and incidentally Methos' also.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you throw those things." Methos said a bit disgruntled that his lover almost beheaded him.  
  
"I was, you moved out of the way." She told him and then went after Voldermort. "How about we finish this?"  
  
As they paired off Methos and Angelus squared off.  
  
'But don't, even begin  
  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh After all of the fights and the lies  
  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
  
So I wanna say thank you'  
  
"That is it vampire." Methos said drawing his sword, "Let's get this over with, to the death, winner gets Buffy." He said and Angelus nodded, taking the Gem of Amara off and pulling out a sword.  
  
"Deal." Angelus stated, smirking, because he knew that he was going to win. They circled each other, like the seasoned fighters they were, each waiting for the other one to make their move.  
  
Methos was the first to attack, swipping his blade at Angelus' feet, which caused him to jump over the blade and kick Methos while he was in the air. Methos stumbled back, slightly, from the blow and quickly recovered.  
  
''Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
Makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
It makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter'  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy and Voldermort were engaged in a fight, Voldermort was quickly tiring, as the invincible slayer raged on. Voldermort got in one good kick, sending Buffy sprawling back and apparented out of there.  
  
"Damn!" she muttered, picking herself off of the ground. "I hate it when they do that. They just can't stay and die, they have to drag it out." She turned to go and find the guys, hoping that they knew the way out, when she heard a yell.  
  
"Buffy!" Methos cried, right before Angelus took his head.  
  
"Bastard!" he said, turning to face Buffy, "And you!" he wagged his finger at her, "Have been a pain in my ass." He grabbed her and pulled her to him, so that she could feel his erection, "I wake up every day wanting you, needing you, and you just walk away, no more." He promised her, before swooping down to kiss her. Buffy whimpered in protest as he broke off the kiss. "No more lonely night or other guys." He finished with a growl, kissing her again and this time it was Buffy who broke off the kiss.  
  
"I don't share." She told him and Angelus nodded, right before she brought his head back to hers. This was how they arrived at Hogwart's, Buffy unknowingly apparenting them into the castle's walls and into Dumbledore's office, where Dumbledore and Harry were waiting. Dumbledore cleared his throat, causing them to jump apart, Angelus looked surprised at their surroundings, while Buffy blushed at being caught kissing Angelus.  
  
"Am I to assume that everything went well?" Dumbledore asked and Buffy looked sheepish.  
  
"Not really, he got away, but I got to kick his ass, allot." Buffy told him, "I will get him next time." she promised Harry and was surprised when Angelus spoke up.  
  
"We will get him, next time." Angelus said, knowing that he would do anything to protect his mate from harm, even though she couldn't die and if he had to put up with the muts, then so be it. "Do we have to keep the muts?" he asked and Liam and Annile growled at him.  
  
"Yes." She replied, "And stop antagonizing them, you knew that already." She turned her attention back to Dumbledore, "Sir, I know that I am only seventeen, but I want guardenship of Harry and I know that most places will not allow it and I know that I live on the Hellmouth," Dumbledore held up his hand.  
  
"He would be in no better hands, but if he doesn't want to go then he doesn't have to." He looked at Harry who was nodding vigoursly, "But it looks like he wants to. He will need to get his things from his aunt and uncle."  
  
"But what about the legal papers?" she questioned and Dumbledore's smile got bigger.  
  
"Let me worry about those." He told her, "And now I think it is time for everyone to get sleep." He said effectively dismissing them from their office. "So, when can I leave?" Harry asked, anxious to get away from his "guardians".  
  
"Whenever you want." Buffy told him, "I won't be going back until the summer, so your things will have to remain here until then, but after that you can move into our house." She said indicating her and Angelus' house, Harry eyed the vampire with distrust, Angelus did nothing to try and calm the boy, instead he smirked.  
  
"Knock it off," Buffy said hitting her mate, "It's okay, he's tame." Angelus growled and Buffy quirked an eyebrow and he stopped knowing that she was right, he wouldn't kill unless he absolutely had to or in order to keep Buffy.  
  
They dropped Harry off at the tower and returned to her room.  
  
"So, now what?" she asked, looking at him. He pulled her to him and kissed her.  
  
"We continue were we left off." He told her, pulling her in for another kiss and leading her to the bed.  
  
WE all know what happened there, so no graphics. 


	18. Methos Ending

Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whendon or J.K. Rowling, the song by Christina Aquilara  
  
Author's Note: I apologize for it taking me so long to update, butI started my full time job. Thanks for the reviews! Darn it, I just realized I had killed Malfoy off earlier.. spoil my fun. I apologize for that, so I have gone back and fixed it. Thank you!  
  
Angelus Ending  
  
'When I, thought I knew you  
  
Thinking, that you were true  
  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
  
'Cause your bluff time is up'  
  
"How touching." Lord Voldermort said, smirking at the stunned expressions on Harry and Buffy's face. "You thought that you could defeat me?" he asked "A pint-sized girl and a mudblood."  
  
"No I don't think I can defeat you." Buffy began and Harry's face fell at her openly admitting not being able to defeat him and Voldermorts smile grew bigger, "I know we can." She finished pointing to Harry, Ainnle, Liam, and herself, Voldermort's smile dropped and he grabbed for his wand, pointing it at them.  
  
''Cause I've had enough  
  
You were, there by my side  
  
Always, down for the ride  
  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm'  
  
"For that you will die painfully." He promised them, "Crucio!" A green light enveloped the two dogs and they both went down in a whimper of pain, Buffy quickly knelt beside them, leaving Harry out in the open, Voldermort's smile returned and he turned his wand onto Harry.  
  
'After all of the stealing and cheating  
  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
  
So I wanna say thank you'  
  
"I always said that you were lower than a dog." Voldermort told him, while Harry looked around nervously, frantically searching through his robes for his wand. "Ava.." he was stopped as two Irish wolfhounds jumped him, Liam taking his wand and snapping it in two, while Ainnle bit his leg distracting him. "How can this be?" he wondered out loud, "That spell should have left you rolling in pain." Voldermort moved to hit Ainnle, but Buffy grabbed his arm and twisted, breaking it. Voldermort fell to the ground in pain, he clutched his hand, while secretly reaching into his robes for his other wand.  
  
''Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter'  
  
"How's that for pain?" she quipped and then looked at Harry, "You okay?" Harry nodded, slightly afraid that Voldemort was going to escape at any time and kill him to.  
  
"Buffy!" he hollered as Voldermort pointed his wand at her, but he was too late, the Crucio hit Buffy dead on and Voldermort laughed gleefully, except she didn't go down, instead she turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"Back stabbing jerk." She muttered, coming towards him, "I was trying to have a conversation with him," she said pointing to harry over her shoulder, "But you just had to go and ruin it. Your timing really sucks." She hit him as he ran through a list of curses, each one hitting her, but not slowing her down.  
  
In a panic, he apparented to a different location, what he didn't realize was that Buffy was still holding onto his robes. He smiled when he returned to his lair, he made his way to his "throne" when he heard a voice.  
  
"So, this is where you hang out." She said, causing him to whip around in surprise. "Jeez, this is so last year. Cordy would have a fit if she saw this place. I mean, at least the master had an excuse." Voldermort's eyes widened in surprise at the mention of the Master, a former ally when he was stronger. "And Angelus had the mansion, not to mention those yummy leather pants.."  
  
'Oh, ohh Never, saw it coming  
  
All of, your backstabbing  
  
Just so, you could cash in  
  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
  
I heard, you're going around  
  
Playing, the victim now'  
  
"I knew you liked those pants." Angelus said with a smirk and Buffy griminced.  
  
"Although Methos does have more experience with some things." She said winking to him, which made Angelus growl.  
  
"I'll show you experience." He promised, stepping towards her, forgetting for a moment that Voldermort was there and at that moment slinking towards the back door.  
  
"Maybe later, lover." Buffy said, throwing her sword at Voldermort, which landed right by his head and incidentally Methos' also.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you throw those things." Methos said a bit disgruntled that his lover almost beheaded him.  
  
"I was, you moved out of the way." She told him and then went after Voldermort. "How about we finish this?"  
  
As they paired off, Methos and Angelus squared off.  
  
'But don't, even begin  
  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh After all of the fights and the lies  
  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
  
So I wanna say thank you'  
  
"That is it vampire." Methos said drawing his sword, "Let's get this over with, to the death, winner gets Buffy." He said and Angelus nodded, taking the Gem of Amara off and pulling out a sword.  
  
"Deal." Angelus stated, smirking, because he knew that he was going to win. They circled each other, like the seasoned fighters they were, each waiting for the other one to make their move.  
  
Methos was the first to attack, swipping his blade at Angelus' feet, which caused him to jump over the blade and kick Methos while he was in the air. Methos stumbled back, slightly, from the blow and quickly recovered.  
  
''Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
Makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
It makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter'  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy and Voldermort were engaged in a fight, Voldermort was quickly tiring, as the invincible slayer raged on. Voldermort got in one good kick, sending Buffy sprawling back and apparented out of there.  
  
"Damn!" she muttered, picking herself off of the ground. "I hate it when they do that. They just can't stay and die, they have to drag it out." She turned to go and find the guys, hoping that they knew the way out, when she heard a yell.  
  
"Buffy!" Angelus cried, as Methos took his head.  
  
"Well that is one way to win the girl." Buffy said, walking towards Methos, "I'll give you one guess at to what the other way is." She told him, winking at him. Methos quickly grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.  
  
"Am I close?" he asked, when they both needed air.  
  
"Pretty close." she said and they kissed again, Buffy appparenting them into Hogwart's, where Dumbledore and Harry were awaiting their arrival.  
  
"Am I to assume that everything went well?" Dumbledore asked and Buffy looked sheepish.  
  
"Not really, he got away, but I got to kick his ass, allot." Buffy told him, "I will get him next time." she promised Harry and was surprised when Methos spoke up.  
  
"We will get him, next time." Methos said, knowing that he would do anything to protect Buffy from harm, even though she couldn't die for many years to come.  
  
"Sir, I know that I am only seventeen, but I want guardenship of Harry and I know that most places will not allow it and I know that I live on the Hellmouth," she began, but Dumbledore held up his hand.  
  
"He would be in no better hands, but if he doesn't want to go then he doesn't have to." He looked at Harry who was nodding vigoursly, "But it looks like he wants to. He will need to get his things from his aunt and uncle."  
  
"But what about the legal papers?" she questioned and Dumbledore's smile got bigger.  
  
"Let me worry about those." He told her, "And now I think it is time for everyone to get sleep." He said effectively dismissing them from their office.  
  
"So, when can I leave?" Harry asked, anxious to get away from his "guardians".  
  
"Whenever you want." Buffy told him, "I won't be going back until the summer, so your things will have to remain here until then, but after that you can move into our house." she paused for a moment before looking at Methos, "We do have a house right?"  
  
"Several, actually... we can live wherever you want to." He promised her, taking her hand and guiding her out of Dumbledore's office, Harry following closely behind.  
  
They dropped Harry off at Gryffindor tower and then made their way to Buffy's room.  
  
"So, now what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We pick up where we left off.." he told her picking her up and carrying her to the bed, "we go to sleep." he said, right before he dropped her in the middle of the bed. 


	19. Surprise Ending

Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whendon or J.K. Rowling, the song by Christina Aquilara  
  
Author's Note: I apologize for it taking me so long to update, butI started my full time job. Thanks for the reviews! Darn it, I just realized I had killed Malfoy off earlier.. spoil my fun. I apologize for that, so I have gone back and fixed it. Thank you!  
  
Angelus Ending  
  
'When I, thought I knew you  
  
Thinking, that you were true  
  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
  
'Cause your bluff time is up'  
  
"How touching." Lord Voldermort said, smirking at the stunned expressions on Harry and Buffy's face. "You thought that you could defeat me?" he asked "A pint-sized girl and a mudblood."  
  
"No I don't think I can defeat you." Buffy began and Harry's face fell at her openly admitting not being able to defeat him and Voldermorts smile grew bigger, "I know we can." She finished pointing to Harry, Ainnle, Liam, and herself, Voldermort's smile dropped and he grabbed for his wand, pointing it at them.  
  
''Cause I've had enough  
  
You were, there by my side  
  
Always, down for the ride  
  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm'  
  
"For that you will die painfully." He promised them, "Crucio!" A green light enveloped the two dogs and they both went down in a whimper of pain, Buffy quickly knelt beside them, leaving Harry out in the open, Voldermort's smile returned and he turned his wand onto Harry.  
  
'After all of the stealing and cheating  
  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
  
So I wanna say thank you'  
  
"I always said that you were lower than a dog." Voldermort told him, while Harry looked around nervously, frantically searching through his robes for his wand. "Ava.." he was stopped as two Irish wolfhounds jumped him, Liam taking his wand and snapping it in two, while Ainnle bit his leg distracting him. "How can this be?" he wondered out loud, "That spell should have left you rolling in pain." Voldermort moved to hit Ainnle, but Buffy grabbed his arm and twisted, breaking it. Voldermort fell to the ground in pain, he clutched his hand, while secretly reaching into his robes for his other wand.  
  
''Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter'  
  
"How's that for pain?" she quipped and then looked at Harry, "You okay?" Harry nodded, slightly afraid that Voldemort was going to escape at any time and kill him to.  
  
"Buffy!" he hollered as Voldermort pointed his wand at her, but he was too late, the Crucio hit Buffy dead on and Voldermort laughed gleefully, except she didn't go down, instead she turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"Back stabbing jerk." She muttered, coming towards him, "I was trying to have a conversation with him," she said pointing to harry over her shoulder, "But you just had to go and ruin it. Your timing really sucks." She hit him as he ran through a list of curses, each one hitting her, but not slowing her down.  
  
In a panic, he apparented to a different location, what he didn't realize was that Buffy was still holding onto his robes. He smiled when he returned to his lair, he made his way to his "throne" when he heard a voice.  
  
"So, this is where you hang out." She said, causing him to whip around in surprise. "Jeez, this is so last year. Cordy would have a fit if she saw this place. I mean, at least the master had an excuse." Voldermort's eyes widened in surprise at the mention of the Master, a former ally when he was stronger. "And Angelus had the mansion, not to mention those yummy leather pants.."  
  
'Oh, ohh Never, saw it coming  
  
All of, your backstabbing  
  
Just so, you could cash in  
  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
  
I heard, you're going around  
  
Playing, the victim now'  
  
"I knew you liked those pants." Angelus said with a smirk and Buffy griminced.  
  
"Although Methos does have more experience with some things." She said winking to him, which made Angelus growl.  
  
"I'll show you experience." He promised, stepping towards her, forgetting for a moment that Voldermort was there and at that moment slinking towards the back door.  
  
"Maybe later, lover." Buffy said, throwing her sword at Voldermort, which landed right by his head and incidentally Methos' also.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you throw those things." Methos said a bit disgruntled that his lover almost beheaded him.  
  
"I was, you moved out of the way." She told him and then went after Voldermort. "How about we finish this?"  
  
As they paired off, Methos and Angelus squared off.  
  
'But don't, even begin  
  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh After all of the fights and the lies  
  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
  
So I wanna say thank you'  
  
"That is it vampire." Methos said drawing his sword, "Let's get this over with, to the death, winner gets Buffy." He said and Angelus nodded, taking the Gem of Amara off and pulling out a sword.  
  
"Deal." Angelus stated, smirking, because he knew that he was going to win. They circled each other, like the seasoned fighters they were, each waiting for the other one to make their move.  
  
Methos was the first to attack, swipping his blade at Angelus' feet, which caused him to jump over the blade and kick Methos while he was in the air. Methos stumbled back, slightly, from the blow and quickly recovered.  
  
''Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
Makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
It makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter'  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy and Voldermort were engaged in a fight, Voldermort was quickly tiring, as the invincible slayer raged on. Voldermort got in one good kick, sending Buffy sprawling back and apparented out of there.  
  
"Damn!" she muttered, picking herself off of the ground. "I hate it when they do that. They just can't stay and die, they have to drag it out." She turned to go and find the guys, hoping that they knew the way out, when she heard a yell.  
  
"Buffy!" Methos cried, as Angelus took his head. Angelus turned to Buffy, ready to claim her, as the sun came up, turning him into dust.  
  
"Huh.. talk about irony." She said, Duncan stepping out of the shadows. "Guess I should have mentioned that I had already made my descision." she said, putting her arm through his.  
  
"Tis okay, it was what they both wanted." Duncan said, when Buffy raised her eyebrow, he corrected his statement, "Okay they both wanted you, but they would have rather died than see you in the arms of another man.. or immortal."  
  
"Immortal." Buffy said, pulling Duncan's head down for a kiss, apparenting them back to Hogwart's, where Harry and Dumbledore where waiting for them.  
  
"Am I to assume that everything went well?" Dumbledore asked and Buffy looked sheepish.  
  
"Not really, he got away, but I got to kick his ass, allot." Buffy told him, "I will get him next time." she promised Harry, not surprised when Duncan nodded his agreement. She mouthed "over grown boyscout" to him, causing him to pout, before turning her attention back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Sir, I know I'm only seventeen years old, but I want guardenship of Harry and I know that most places will not allow it and I know that I live on the Hellmouth," she began, but Dumbledore held up his hand.  
  
"He would be in no better hands, but if he doesn't want to go then he doesn't have to." He looked at Harry who was nodding vigoursly, "But it looks like he wants to. He will need to get his things from his aunt and uncle."  
  
"But what about the legal papers?" she questioned and Dumbledore's smile got bigger.  
  
"Let me worry about those." He told her, "And now I think it is time for everyone to get sleep." He said effectively dismissing them from their office.  
  
"So, when can I leave?" Harry asked, anxious to get away from his "guardians".  
  
"Whenever you want." Buffy told him, "I won't be going back until the summer, so your things will have to remain here until then, but after that you can move into our house." she paused for a moment before looking at Duncan, "We do have a house right?"  
  
"Several, actually... we can live wherever you want to." He promised her, taking her hand and guiding her out of Dumbledore's office, Harry following closely behind.  
  
They dropped Harry off at Gryffindor tower and then made their way to Buffy's room.  
  
"So, now what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We pick up where we left off.." he told her picking her up and carrying her to the bed, "we go to sleep." he said, right before he dropped her in the middle of the bed. 


End file.
